Twilight College
by Twilight-Kitty01
Summary: Bella goes to Twilight College.During her time there she joins a Twilight college chatroom and meets a guy who could be the one.While in reality she meets a sometimes player who she can't stand.Is he the same guy? AH! Completed now.
1. New Beginning

***Hi this is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think***

* * *

"Here is your key to your new dorm room!"

"Thanks." _not really.._

Today I'm starting a boarding school called "Twilight" where rich stuck ups go. Where I completely don't belong. My parents found the school together which surprised me because they don't usually talk since the separation. The school has great knowledge where doctors, CEOs and all those other rich people have studied. Then of course there is the other half of the school where singers, actors, athletes and writers ect. have gone to become what they are today. My parents wanted me to come here because I'm a great writer. Well to them, I don't feel that way…

I really didn't have a choice coming here. My parents guilty me in. My mom use the "I gave you life" bit and the " I will have a scar forever from the c section I had" too. My father took extra shifts at the station where he works as a cop to get the money and tells me he's sleep deprived now.

So now being Bella Swan at age 19 is now on her own at Twilight College. I rather be at a Junior College then be here, but its to late to turn now.

"So you'll be sharing the dorm room with 3 others. Two bedrooms with two beds each with a bathroom in each. So if you need any help just ask me, my name is Cassie!" said a blonde with that annoying high happy voice.

"Thanks, oh when do my roommates arrive?"

"I don't know, but I have to go, have a nice day!"

"Okay bye." ,but I was to late, little miss blonde was gone. I headed to one of the bedrooms to the right and started to unpack.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

" Hi, I'm Angela!" said a brunette girl with a sweet smile on her face came in the room waving with her bags in the other.

"Hi…I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you…um…do you mind if we share a room?"

"Not at all, oh and are the other here yet?"

"You mean our roommates?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah their here!"

"I should go say hi shouldn't I?"

"I didn't so I'll go with you!"

"Okay." So me and Angela walked out of our new room to say hi to our new roommates.

* * *

***I no it was short but my first chapters will be just to set it up and remember it is my first so just keep reading and you won't be disappointed! ***


	2. New roomates

_***Sorry the last one was so short. Please review.***_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hi- are we interrupting?" When we entered the living room we saw a short brunette pixie girl lock liping a cute blonde guy who was kind of muscular. Also their was a taller blonde girl who was absolutely beautiful kissing a brunette guy who was 3 times more muscular than the other one.

"Oh, hello we didn't see anyone come in! My name is Alice Cullen, this cutie here is Jasper Hale, his twin sister Rosalie Hale, and my brother Emmett Cullen!"

"I'm Bella and this is Angela."

"Hi nice to meet you two. Are you guy's sisters?"

"No were not. I just met Bella today."

"Hey Emmett we should get going to our new dorm and let the girls get to know each other." So with that Emmett and Jasper left after giving Rosalie and Alice a good-bye kiss.

While we all unpacked we got to know each other. I found out Alice has a twin named Edward who is captain of the basketball team. Emmett is captain of football team and Jasper is captain of the baseball team. Rose came to the to study how she can become a anterior designer like her mother and Alice came to become a fashion designer. Angela came to the school to become a writer, just like me.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat at the cafeteria, we are meeting the guys there?" Alice asked in a sweet voice that you just couldn't say no too.

"I'll come, what about you Angela?"

"Sure why not." Angela sounded down I wonder what's wrong.

"What's wrong Ang?" I asked while we walked to the cafeteria.

"Oh nothing."

"Just say it, we'll find out some how if you don't tell us." Rose was intending to find out somehow or another.

"I just wish I had a date tonight instead, not that I don't like you guys, but it's a Friday night and no date, I'm such a loner." She sighed

"I know what you mean, before I had Emmy I felt so alone." Rose said as she whipped her hair to have a blown sexy look.

I just stared at her thinking are you kidding me, your absolutely gorgeous and you felt alone. Guys probably dropped like flies when she even glanced at them.

"What are you guys looking at?"

I guessed I wasn't the only one who thought this because Alice and Angela were staring at her too.

"You got to be kidding Rose I knew you before you and Emmett were introduced to each other and you had dates left to right!"

"Shut up Alice! I did feel alone, no one clicked until Emmett, you should understand."

"True until Jasper I was incomplete."

I felt sick, how can a guy complete you, a woman can be strong on her own. I had guys I dated tell me I need them to be strong. Please I could do better just being by myself.

"Ang my opinion is life is better without a guy!" I said with a stern voice because I know I'm correct.

"Hmm…Bella you might be right."

"NO Bella is so wrong, I mean so wrong, any guy make life even better that clicks with you!" Alice attacked back.

"Except Edward of course." Rose almost hissed his name out.

"True."

I was curious about Edward? Why did Rose say his name so weird? " Um, why don't you guys like Edward?"

"One word Bella 'Womanizer'!" Rose said and this time she hissed out the word.

"He's also a 'Player' to so don't forget that.

"Oh I see now why you don't like him, I've know many of those kinds, all jerks." During high school I met many and dated many.

"Bella I still love my brother don't get me wrong ,but except for that part."

"So to warn you and Ang don't fall for his tricks or for him, please don't… maybe even promise." Rose was serious when she stopped us out in front the cafeteria to swear.

"I swear I won't!"

"Ang what about you? Do you promise not to think about saying yes to date with him if he tries to move on to you?"

"Um… I swear I guess?"

"Good lets go see the guys, I'm starving!" Alice swung the cafertiria door open and also the door to a womanizer.


	3. Womanizer

Alice skipped all the way in an elegant form to a table full of jocks.

"Hey guys, the girls are here get going!" Emmett yelled to guys that I didn't recognized with a full mouth of food. Eww, swallow much!

Soon the table was cleared in about 20 seconds except for Jasper and Emmett and another guy I have never met. Must be Edward. When he looked up I saw his beautiful soft bronze hanging gently over his forehead. He had a jaw line and cheekbones of a model. The best part of his amazing face were his eyes, they were a beautiful color of green that I could get lost in for days maybe evening for years. **Wait Bella what are you saying! Bella stop! Remember what the girls said and the promise you made!**

Alice sat on Jasper lap and said, "Hey boys, hey Jazzy how's my Boo doing? Did you miss me? Do you love me? Do yo-" Alice got stop by Jasper's lips.

"Alice I'm fine, of course I did, and I will always love you so never question it okay?" He kissed her again with more meaning of love in it.

"Okay, I believe you and I love you to boo!" Alice and Jasper never took their eyes off each other from that point.

Rosalie slid onto a seat next to Emmett, " Emmy did you miss me too?"

" Of course baby I'm lost without you." From that point Emmett and Rose started making out. Wow 13 words, what communication.

Without taking her eyes off Jasper, Alice said, " Oh Edward, this is Bella and Angela." Angela took a seat next to Alice and said, " Hi Edward its nice to meet you, I'm Angela."

He open his mouth and spoke with a velvet voice and said, "You to babe, oh and you can call me Big E."

I took my seat next to Ang and said, "Why Big E, what does that mean?"

" There's two reason people call me Big E, one I'm captain of the basketball team making me big man on campus, the second reason are the girls I date that gave me that name."

Sweet Ang asked, "What do you mean by the girls I date?"

"Girls say it at the end of the date at the dorms, that will be my little hint or big one you if you know what I mean." Edward winked at her.

"…what?"

I whispered in her ear, "He saying he's big down below."

"Oh, your disgusting."

Edward leaned in and said, "So do you or Bella want to go out maybe with me and find out yourself, or maybe we can make it a triple."

" Ha ha why don't girls call you UTW?"

"Bella what are you talking about that doesn't evening make sense?" Edward asked with a confused face.

" UTW as You Totally Wish." I said with smirk.

"Ouch little bro you got burn!" Emmett had a big grin on his face.

"Don't worry she wants me."

"O Hell No! Like I said UTW cause you will never get me unless I'm totally wasted and got hit by a bus and earth was coming to a end!"

"Don't worry you women just don't know it."

"You WOMEN!" O hell no he didn't just say that, does he really believe I like guys like him. Ones with a great smile and beautiful eyes and those arms. **Wait Bella stop he's a jerk!**

"Yeah women don't know what's good for them. I'm perfect for any girl."

"Women don't need you or any guy like you or your small Johnson you Ass!" Edward was getting on my last nerve!

"Maybe they do Babe! O and babe, girls always thank me for my huge Johnson when I'm done!"

"Call Me Babe One More TIME I SWEAR!!!"

"If I do will you kiss me?" Edward winked again.

"Errrrrrrrrr!!!!!" I took a knife off the table and got it ready for contact.

"Okay break it up no need for killing Bella, maybe we should go?" Alice was hoping no one got hurt, "come on Jasper lets go!"

"Yeah I lost my appetite, and I think if I stay there might be a blood bath." With that I stood up and left with Alice, Jasper, and Angela after sticking my tongue out at Edward.

******************************************************************************

We were walking out of Cafeteria when I turned to Alice and said, "Alice you should go back, he's your ass brother ,but still your brother and I didn't mean to ruin you guys evening."

"Well you didn't he's a jerk were use to it already."

Then Angela spoke, "Why don't you and Jasper go back and me and Bella go back to the dorms and hangout for awhile and just get to know each other more?"

"That's a great idea, go Alice, you and Jasper should go back in."

"Bella I've know Edward for a long time and he doesn't deserve us back." Jasper said in a calm voice ,but with a little edge to it, it almost kind of relaxes you.

"Well don't go back to hangout with him, but with Rose and Emmett.'

"Well okay, but me and Rose will be back later tonight by 11:00 between 12:00 okay?"

"Stay out as long as you want, I'm not your mamma so why do I care how long your out with everyone."

"True, well bye." Alice smiled and waved and grabbed Jasper hand and lead him back in , but before he smiled back with a nod of thank you and have a nice night.

"Well Bell what should we do, want to get a smoothie?"

"Sure why not?"

******************************************************************************

"I'll have a Strawberry Bonanza , what do you want Bella?"

"I'll have a Blueberry shake."

"Here you go." said a blonde with a name tag that said Kevin, who never took his eyes off of me.

"Thanks, may I ask why ya staring?"

He turned bright red and looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry you just have beautiful eyes and I got lost, I know corny." He ran to the back after.

"He's cute and has nice eyes also." They were blue with green mixed in.

"Bella do you have a crush on mister blonde?"

"Of course not and his name was Kevin, but it doesn't mean I can't flirt a little with him, if you know what I mean."

"Ooo girl getting hot with a guy?"

"Who says it has to be one, that why its called dating meaning to date more than one."

"True, true!"

We laughed every time a guy gave us the look ( hey baby you lookin hot tonight look)

All the way back and that was a lot.

******************************************************************************

**Okay I know I haven't updated in awhile so please forgive me I was sick then I was having a super bowl party and then I had school so I was busy. I also had writer block. I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story.**

**-pharas 1**

**-TopazTearz**

**-freeforall**

**And especially **

**-stargirl-luvs-Twilight**

**So please review to inspire me okay I love reviews and my reviewers!!! ^_^**


	4. What a night

**Heres a new chapter and i hope you like it. Bella's outfit is on my page so please check it out. I would like to thank my reviewers on the last chapter**

**-twilightangel**

**-pharas1**

**-stargirlluvstwilight**

**

* * *

**

"Ah dorm sweet dorm ha-ha, so Bella what now?" Angela asked me. She took another sip of her smoothie and waited for my answer. "Well we could play Rock Band, I brought it with me?"

"Oh I'll play drums!" Angela jumped with her hand raised like a kindergartener, "What do you want to play?"

"I'll sing if you don't mind, we are going to rock out tonight." I couldn't help getting excited.

"Let get started!" From that point we made our characters and played our favorite songs. After we played for 3 hours, we looked at the clock and it was 10:00, so we decided to watch 27 dresses. When it finally ended it was 11:51 and I was tired. I looked over at Angela who was next to me quite except a little snore.

"Angela wake up and go to bed."

"Mmm…okay…yawn goodnight." Ang went to our room while I took a shower and got into a tank and sweats. I went back to the living room to clean up the popcorn and take out the movie out. I was finished and almost to my door when I heard the front one open.

"Hey Bella going to bed?" Rose asked smiling. She must've had a goodnight with Emmett.

"Yeah I'm tired so goodnight Rose, goodnight Alice." I was opening my door when Alice stopped me.

"Oh Bella, Edward asked about you to find out if you had a man seeing if that why he got blown off."

"Well tell him no I don't have a guy, I just don't like guys like him."

"Got it I'll give the message."

That night I had a dream, I was in a meadow with I guy I didn't really see, he was to foggy to see, all I saw was his green eyes.

************************************************************************

"Bella wake up. Come on wake your lazy ass up."

"Go away I'm tired and it's a Saturday so Go Away."

"Fine if your going to play it that way." I stopped hearing Alice, so I opened my eyes to see if she left me alone, but when I did I got a glass of water on my face. "**AHHH ALICE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"**

"Nothing, I just want to go shopping today with you and you don't even act a little excited!" Alice had her bottom lip out pouting.

"Maybe because I hate going shopping and I'm tired also." I sat up out of my bed and went to the bathroom to go get dried off with a towel.

"How can you say you hate shopping? No I don't even want to know just get ready, Ang ,Rose and I will wait for you okay? Now get going." I could tell I wasn't going to get out of this, so I took another shower and put on a black and white halter top and tight black jeans and white candies shoes that have straps. I pulled my hair back into a pony , but left a strain of hair in the front.

"I'm ready lets go." I said when I went into the living room were the others waited, "Eee lets go have some fun!"

************************************************************************

"Ah finally were back, my feet are killing me!" Alice had us out for out shopping for 8 hours. We got home by 6:30 thank god I can't stand being a doll for Alice. She made me get two formal dresses, three skirts and ten tops and two pairs of jeans. O and like fifteen pairs of shoes and accessories which Alice insisted to pay for everything and told me that if I tried to pay her back I'll regret it, so I took her word.

"Well bye guys I have a date with Ben thanks to Jasper!"

"What did Jasper do?" I took my seat on the couch and took my Candies off.

"Well Ben is on the baseball team and this morning when you were asleep Jasper came by with Ben to see Alice and Ben and I met, so Ben asked me to go get a smoothie with him at 6:45 because he gets out at practice at 6:30. I have to clean up a little and go." Angela went into our bathroom to brush her hair and fix her makeup a bit. "Well bye and wish me good luck!"

Rose, Alice, and I in unison, "Good luck!" Angela closed the door when Rose said, "Well me and Emmett are going to see a movie so bye guys."

"Bye." why did everyone have a date, but me. Well at least I have Alice.

"Bye Bella!" Wait were was she going now?

"Alice why are going?"

"Didn't you hear practice ends at 6:30, my boo is free from practice and I going to surprise him with a quite dinner for two!" Alice waved and was gone in a flash. Now I was alone . Wait why shouldn't I do something. I grabbed my cell, shoes and keys and left the dorm room.

************************************************************************

"I'll have a mocha." I decided to go to a café on campus after I couldn't find anything else to do.

"Here you go miss have a nice day, oh and theirs a guy behind you checking you out."

"What does he look like?" I hoping it wasn't Edward with that smile of his plastered on his face.

"He's blonde, blue green eyes, really cute."

"Thanks." So it wasn't Edward, good, but why do I feel left down , oh well.

"Your welcome girl and good luck because he's coming to talk to you."

"Miss?" When I turned it was Kevin, the guy from a night ago.

"O hi Kevin."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Nametag."

"Right, may I ask what might be your name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, I'm Kevin Star!" He stuck his hand out so to be nice I took it and shock it. "I know this is fast ,but I was wondering if you want to get ice cream with me?"

"Sure!" Wow he was really cute. When I looked down from being shy I realized our hands were still twinned together. He held on and lead the way.

He took me across campus to a little ice cream shop, we both got chocolate chip cookie dough cones. We were leaving the shop when I realized Edward on a bench making out with a blonde I never met before. What a poor girl, she doesn't realize what a pig headed person he is. Wait why is her hand on his leg and stop with the tongue he seems he doesn't want it , his mouth is closed enough to get the point. Man I wish I could go punch her in the face. **Wait why do I feel this way, why jealousy?**

"Bella are you okay?"

"Huh… oh yeah I just got distracted."

"I could tell, look down." When I did I realized my ice cream fell off the cone and was on his shoes.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay."

"I'll pay for a new pair!"

"Don't worry about it," he took his finger and wiped his ice cream and then put it on my nose, "now were even!" He smiled kind and gentle.

"Hey!" I wiped my nose and he cupped my face and pulled me close to him and kissed me. It was so warm and soft.

"Bella, your wonderful girl and I would like to do this again, so would you like to get dinner sometime?"

He looked into my eyes with eagerness waiting for my answer, what should I say yes or no? I was interrupted before I could answer.

"Bella is that you?" It's that beautiful velvet voice that gives me chills down my back with anger, but something else too I just get put my finger on. I turned around and saw green eyes looking at me.

"Oh hello Edward." He was by himself, his date must have ended.

"Bella I should get going, do you think you can walk yourself home?" I looked at Kevin with a confused face and said, "why do you have to go?" "I have an early class in the morning."

"Tomorrows Sunday?"

"Bella I just have to go I'll explain it later." Kevin turned and walked away ,but as soon as he was at the corner he ran.

"I'll walk you home, Bella." Edward was looking at me in a weird sexually way.

"Bye Edward," I tried to walk around him when he grabbed my arm, "Hey let me go."

"Bella just let me walk you home." He was now looking in his eyes and somehow I felt dazzled by them, this must be how he gets the girls.

"Well just don't get any ideas."

"I promise." Held his hand over his heart.

We were walking in silent in the cold when I felt something warm on my shoulders. I realized Edwards coat was on me. "Edward I thought you said no ideas."

"This was not an idea I just thought you looked cold."

"Well thank you." I looked away from his face knowing my face would turn bright red.

"So is he your boyfriend?"

I looked straight to his face seeing sadness it the green eyes. "Well its none of your business ,but no this was just a random date." His face lit up again.

"Oh really that's cool, so do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't."

"Oh." I realized we stopped and I was back at the dorms.

"Well thanks for the coat, here." He took it and was looking down thinking.

"I… I was… wondering if you liked to go out with me?"

"What? Edward I told you no ideas and I'm not into one night stands." I walked away after he looked up with a shocked and hurt face.

I was closing my door and I felt hurt too not understanding what just happen. I went straight to bed not wanting to know. I closed my eyes having the exact dream ,but this time it was Edward, beautiful Edward. This hurt more because this Edward wasn't real and would never be real.

"Oh Bella someones here to see you and he has a dozen red and white roses!" Angela was jumping on my bed to wake me up.

"What time is it?"

"9:00. Get up."

"Who is it?"

"It's a surprise!"

* * *

**Yup it's a surprise alright. So go on and guess, is it Kevin or Edward? I want at least 4 reviews for this chapter before i update so tell your friends! You'll never find out if you don't! Oh and just so you know pharas1 I love Edward too ,but that doesn't mean its him everyone i write random so i don't even know yet. LOL!**


	5. Roses and Plans

**Okay i know i told some of you i would have this up by last friday ,but i forgot there was a dance, then saturday i never got a chance to type it, then sun and monday i couldn't update because it wouldn't allow me. I know you might be mad but please forgive me! I love my reviewers! In this chapter i add some of my friends so Victoria,Chris, and Lousie are real people. Victoria is not the victoria from twilight. Oh and please also check out Stargirl_luvs_twilight has great stories so please check them out! Oh and don't forget please review i really want 5 reviews please or i might feel sad and not really in the mood to write! So please enjoy! Oh also Bell's outfit is on my page! Check it out! oh and thank you guys for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**pharas1**

**Bella-Da-Twilighter-10**

**SisterCat144**

**ILYTwilight**

* * *

I got out of bed and was about to follow her when she stopped me. "Wait you can't go out looking like that, go get changed into something sexy."

"Why, don't even know who's out there." I wasn't in the mood with kind of thing right now.

"Because I said so, he will wait trust me." She wasn't going to let me through until I was changed.

I went to the closet to get changed when Alice flew through the door. "Wait wear the outfit I bought you!"

"You bought me a bunch of outfits."

"Here!" She went to the closet and pulled out a green army tank top with a buckle and a jean skirt that goes to my knees that has random green and silver beading.

I went and changed and when I opened the door Rose came in to do my hair and my makeup. She pulled my hair into a clip pointed it up. She then did my makeup by only putting natural colors on me. When I opened the door Alice grabbed my hand and lead me to my surprise, but she whispered in my ear before my foot entered the room. "Good luck! Oh and you look really hot!" I turned the corner to see who it was and to my surprise it was Kevin.

"Hello Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"Bella I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted last night and was hoping you would like to get breakfast?"

"Uh… hold on." I pushed back Alice, Rose, Angela into the bedroom for a quick meeting.

"Bella what are you doing?" Rose wasn't happy that was pushing her around.

"Should I go with him? I mean last night on our random date he left with no explanation. He might do that again."

"Well you have a point. I mean if Emmett did that to me, he would be in the dog house for a very long time."

"Bella just go out with him and listen to him to what he needs to say." Alice put her hand on my shoulder and started to push me out of the room.

"Kevin lets go." Alice passed me white clear high heels into my hands to put on, I didn't have time or a choice so I took them.

When Kevin and I left the dorm he spoke first, "I'm so sorry about last night, see me and Edward don't get along."

"Why is that because he's a player and a womanizer too?"

"Well player part for sure, see I was dating this sweet girl and one of our dates I had to cancel because I got called for an extra shift at work so I couldn't go with her, people new we were together even Edward, but that night I got out early and found them making out in the quad."

"What they say when you saw them?"

"She dumped me for him and a day later he dumped her. I went to talk to him to find out what was he thinking. He told me that he was a better choice for her, a guy that would treat her right."

"A one night stand, I should've know." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing important."

"So that's why I left, I can't stand Edward, I'm afraid that I might punch him if I'm around him for to long." He opened the cafeteria door for me and we went to the line. I grabbed an apple and orange juice and found a seat.

************************************************************************

"Have a nice day Bella." Kevin bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and was gone. As soon as we sat we dropped the Edward topic and talked about ourselves and different subjects in school. I opened the door of my dorm and saw Emmett, Rose, and Edward on the couch. Jasper on the armchair with Alice on his lap. Angela was standing next to a guy I never met before.

"Hey Bella!" Angela ran over to me and grabbed my hand to take me to the guy I didn't recognize. "This is Ben, Ben this Bella!"

"Hi Ben."

"Hi Bella." He gave me a quick wave and a sweet smile, it reminded me of Angela's smile.

Alice got off of Jaspers lap and walked over to me and said, "So how was your date with Kevin?"

"It was nice, I had a fun time and learned a lot about him." I realized Alice put the Rose's on the coffee table in a vase. "Thanks Alice, where'd you get the vase?"

"I brought one with me, Jasper gives me flowers all the time so I made sure to have one just in case."

Angela spoke next, "So did Kevin ask you out again?"

"No he didn't."

"Why not, aren't you guys together now?" Angela's question made Edward's head look my way waiting for an answer.

"Well we never discussed it so I guess no."

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we have a party?" Alice jumped up.

"That's a random comment to say in this conversation." We were talking about me and Kevin not a party. What was Alice thinking?

"No its not we'll have a party for you."

"Why would you do a crazy thing like that?"

"This party is for you so you can find a man of you choosing. It looks like Kevin not willing to commit, but he might when he's sees guys all over you."

"What a happens when your plan doesn't work and he gets angry and leaves?"

"You'll have plan B or C which is the guy on you right or the guy to your left!"

Rose stood up off the couch and walked over to us and said," Bella she's got a point, I mean no offense, but you need a man."

Emmett jumped up and screamed, "PARTY, PARTY, PARTY," Even Jasper was chanting it now.

"Fine we'll have a party just stop please."

"Great now I just have to fine my BGFWGAPP."

"Alice what the hell does that mean?"

"Best Gay Friend Who Great At Party Planning! Bella you'll just love him, he's just like me, but a guy and bitcher!"

"So he's gay and like you got it."

"Yes, he is cool and punky and loves to shop and you can tell him anything and he never tells!" Alice not punky, maybe that's the bitch side.

"His name Chris, blonde, skinny, green eyes, funny if he wasn't gay he would a babe magnet! Just kidding!" Alice must be really close to him. "Well I have to go find him, come on Rose lets go!" Alice grabbed Rose hand and ran out the dorm.

"Hey Jasper, did our girlfriends just ditch us?"

"Yup and I was planning to take her out shopping so I'm kind of relived and sad."

Angela walked over to the guys, "Why don't you guys go with them?" Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and ran to the door.

"Well I should go to I have a date to find for the party or have you changed your mind Bella?" He walked over to me and was dazzling me again. Wait Bella concentrate.

"No I haven't." He looked kind of pissed and sad at the same time.

"Fine than see you later." He walked away and shut the door.

************************************************************************

The rest went pretty fast Ben and Angela went to see a movie and I decided to walk to around campus. "My feet are killing my I need to find a bench soon." My feet were just murder on my feet, stupid heels. I looked around the quad and saw a bench with one more seat next to a blonde with curly long hair. I walked over to her and said, "Is this seat taken?"

"No,its not you can have it if you want."

"Thanks, I'm Bella its nice to meet you."

"Same here, I'm Louise. Wait are you the one having the party Friday night?" Had Alice already invited people so fast?

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"Sure it's a party! I love parties, except when you have a date with a player."

"What do you mean by that?"

"His name is Edward, do you know him?" What did Edward do now?

"I was dating this guy, but he canceled our date because he had to work, but I bumped into Edward and he told me that my boyfriend was probably cheating on me not working, so I was upset and I started making out with him. My boyfriend caught us and I still thought he cheated on me so I dumped him. Then Edward dumped me and later I found out it wasn't true what he said." Edward how could you do this to her. Their must be a way to get back at him.

"Okay I know we hardly know each other, but do you want to get back at him."

"Of course he ruined my relationship with a great guy!" What do you have planned?"

"Nothing yet, but if we brainstorm I'm sure we can win." We decided to go to a café and we planned a way to get back at Edward. The plan came to something that would take more people, so I called reinforcements. Emmett, Jasper, and Ben came quickly when I told them it would be a fun prank.

"Bella what's going on and who are we pranking?" Emmett was getting excited.

"This is Louise and we want to get back at Edward and we need your help so well you ?"

"Bella how could you ask this… of course we will what's the plan?" Good Jasper was with this, Ben nodded and so did Emmett. Right on cue my friend Victoria came in. She brunette but has a pink side bangs. She skinny and tall and has know me from high school, middle, and elementary school too and would glad to help if it involved a party.

"Meet my friend Victoria, she'll be our bait, if you will Victoria?"

"Of course I would do anything for my BFF actually more like my sister heehee!"

"So Friday will be the day we all get back at Edward for what he's done to girls." Louise and I told them our plan and we all agreed to it. Edward can't keep hurting and ruining girls relationships. He needs to stop. We will get back at him. Emmett, Jasper, and Ben don't like it either and how he thinks he's better than them. They wish he would stop too.

* * *

**So did you like it? What are they planning? Find out in the next chapter! So review to find out! Oh and don't forget about stargirl_luvs_twilight stories! I really hope you guys aren't mad at me, I still hope you love my story because if you don't i might cry!**


	6. Chat room

A/N: Okay theres something i need to say, Chris and i are have a fight if can really call it that so i changed the look and the name to Matt and Brown haired guy. Also i would like to thank Victoria for giving the plan for the party! I have some songs that are in this chapter:Poker Face by Lady GaGa, I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift, Last Resort by Papa Roach and My Life would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Finally i would like to thank my reviewer!

**-Emmet-Alysha**

**-Bella-Da-Twilighter-10**

**-music-freakgirl14**

**.DUSK.**

**-stargirl-luvs-Twilight**

**-SisterCat144**

**In this chapter it has the chat room part, but i kind of don't like it so please give me your review so i know if you do! O and guess what? This chapter doesn't have the party in it ha ha!**

**Disclamier: i don't own anything *cries* of Twilight, New Moon, Ect. and any of the people!**

"Bella are you here?" Alice was in the dorm calling me.

"Yeah I'm in my room with Louise, doing some homework." Its Thursday and classes weren't boring, but sometimes I wish I could be somewhere else more interesting. I had some classes with Louise. She was in mine and Angela's writing class. Today we were working on the plan making sure everything was perfectly set. We (Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Victoria, Louise ,and I) decided not to tell Alice or Rose. We also never introduced Victoria to anyone else. She stayed over at Louise's dorm during her stay, luckily for us Victoria doesn't start school for another 3 weeks.

Alice poked her head in, "Hey guys come and meet Matt ,we finally have time to sit!" She was right, I hardly seen her this past week, she was always with this guy Matt. She would leave early everyday to plan the party making sure everything was set and then had classes. When she left everyone that was in on the plan would come to get our revenge set.

I walked out with Louise and saw a burette with green eyes and was wearing tight white jeans, a blue boy tank top, and a black jacket with matching black converses. "Hi Bitches!" Wait did he call me and Louise bitches?

"Excuse me, did you call us bitches?"

"Yes I did, its just a joke !" He flipped his hand like one of those girls that say 'omg' every second in a annoying TV show.

"Hey Bitch!" Emmett walked in and was with Jasper, Ben, and Victoria…WAIT!

**VICTORIA!** Jasper realized why I looked shocked, so he turned around and pushed her out. Luckily Alice didn't see because Emmett was in the way.

"Where did Jazzy go? I just saw him and then he walked out?" She looked hurt.

Emmett quickly came up with a response, "He didn't know you were here so he went to go get you some flowers!"

"Oh, what a sweet boyfriend I love him so much!" She turned to sit on the couch to join Matt. I quickly turned to Ben and whispered to him that he needs to text Jasper and tell him to get flowers for Alice. He quickly took his phone out and did what he was told.

"So Alice how's the party planning going?" I had to change the subject quick, I suck at lying.

"It going great! Matt is just amazing at planning college parties!" Alice told us what time when everything would start, gave me my outfit, told us how we would enter. To much for me to remember, but Alice was really excited, she stood up and quickly grabbed Matt's arm and headed for the door. "Oh tell Jasper I'll be back for our date tonight!"

"I'll pass him the message!" I gave her the okay sign when she walked out. I quickly pulled out my cell and called Jazz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz!"

"Bella is she still there?"

"No it's all clear, come back. Oh Alice said she'll see you for your guys date."

"Got it, I be right there just, around the corner." He walked through the door with Victoria a few seconds after we hung up with a dozen red and white roses.

"Hey guys, I don't think the plan we have is that good, I mean its fine, but when Emmett mentioned something yesterday I came up with a better plan." Victoria said as soon as we all sat.

"What was that exactly?" Victoria told us that Emmett said Edward is not really that big he takes pills to make his penis bigger, so he can act all cool with the ladies.

"So what do we do, say that at the party or something?"

"No, first we take his pills, cause he takes them daily, so he won't be 'big' then we well…?" She told us the rest of the plan.

"That's perfect!" Louise and Emmett said in unison. We all separated after we finished. I decided to go walking so I grabbed my black and blue stripes converse. I was walking and pulled out my Ipod and put on 'Poker Face by Lady GaGa' and decided to run, its not like I wasn't dressed for it, I had a blue tank top on, and black jogging shorts on, converses all thanks to Alice. **(A/N I don't know why she was wearing it either)** I was running until I came by the outside basketball court and saw the womanizer. I stopped to catch my breath and saw him practicing by himself. He seemed deep into thought and then all of a sudden he looked up and saw me, crap! I quickly started to run pass, but he called my name.

"Bella!" I keep running, but felt a sudden present of another. I turned my head to see he was right next to me running in the same pace.

"Hey Bella, I called you, but I guess you didn't hear me."

"Guess I didn't"

"So… the party sounds like its going to be a big hit, I heard many are attending. Alice booked a ball room at a hotel right?"

"That's what I've heard. Its going to be to big for a college dorm." I was having a hard time being around him, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"What are you thinking?" What? Where did that come from?

"Excuse me?"

" Its just always hard to read you, I mean I can read others, you have a very good poker face."

"Weird my mom says I'm a open book."

"Well to me you use a poker face."

"Maybe I should play poker more often." Am I really having a conversation with this pla…Edward.

"Ha ha… want to race?"

"Where too?!"

"Back to your dorms."

"Ready set…" **(AN play I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift)**

"Go!" We started running, I felt so free, usually I hate running with others, but while I was running I couldn't take off this stupid smile off my face. Edward and I were so even while running until we decided to cut through the grass, we both forgot there was a hill downward. My foot got stuck in a hole and I began to fall and I brought Edward with me. We began tumbling down, when we stopped we started to crack up!

He stood up and gave me a hand and when I took it I had a shock through our hands. I looked straight to his eyes that were full of happiness.

"Come on we still have race to finish." He gave me a crocked smile which made me stop breathing, but I came back quick and started fast again. We both saw the door, it was being open by Emmett and Rose, they must be coming back from their date.

I began to wave my hand to them, "Quick open the door!" Emmett quickly did, and I flew in fast with Edward a second next. "YES! I Won!"

"It seems like it!" Edward couldn't stop smiling.

"What were you guys doing?" Emmett blurted out!

"Racing and Bella is very quick."

"Well were leaving." Rose grabbed her jacket and started heading out.

"Wait weren't you guys just out."

"Yeah Rose wanted her jacket."

After Edward and my race ended, he left to go take a shower. I couldn't take the smile off my face, I keep thinking of the race and the hyper ness. I decided to make a pro/con list of Edward and Kevin. I don't even know why, I mean Kevin's sweet and Edward is a player. I mean come on, I don't even like him. At the end they had even pros, but Edward lost in the cons by 2. I went over to the Ipod dock and put on 'Last Resort by Papa Roach' I only listen when I don't really want to think. I laid on my bed to listen and let everything just go away with each word.

**Knock Knock!**

"Come in?"

"Wow I haven't listen to this in a while, you only listen to this when you have a problem , school, friends, or boys this time?" Victoria knew me to well.

"Boys." She looked at my desk and saw the list, crap!

"I thought you didn't like Edward. I mean the plan and all I got that feeling?!"

"I don't, its just…I don't…um…know… can we not talk about it?"

"Sure why not." She pulled me up and we started dancing together, if you count jumping up and down banging your head.

Victoria left about after an hour, I went to the laptop Charlie bought me with help from my mom. When I was checking out a book website, a Twilight chat room popped up. Err should I? What the hell, I clicked it and signed in as 'TwilightBrownEyedFreshman'. I didn't have to wait long for someone to choose me.

_Pops up/_ 'WhyamIhereTwilightStudent'

- **'**Hey?**'**

- **'**Hey.**'**

- **'**WG?**'**

- **'**What does WG mean?**'**

- **'**What Gender?**'**

- **'**Oh, I'm a female, what are you?**'** (I feel so stupid doing this.)

- **'**Male. Okay, I know I don't even know you, but I'm on here to find a date for the Miss Swan party, do you go with me?**'**

- **'**First you don't even know me, and second I …uh…see I already kind of have plans.**'**

- **'**Maybe I can persuade you?**'**

- **'**What's your name?**'**

- **'**I uh I can't tell you that…**'**

- **'**Why not?**'**

- **'**I'll give you my worst enemy name.**'**

- **'**Why is he your worst enemy?**'**

- **'**He's going after a girl I like.**'**

- **'**Why don't you give me your best friends name?**'**

- **'**I have two.**'**

- **'**Give me one?**'**

- **'**Jasper Hale.**'** (Wait one of Jaspers friends are looking for a date, more to exact a best friend.)

The rest of the night we talked, he wouldn't give me any more information about himself, but kept trying to persuade me to meet him at the party. We talked about music, movies, and even poetry. By the end of the night I wanted to say yes, but then what was the point of the party. I knew he couldn't be that bad, he was a best friend of Jaspers. I felt really down when it got even later because I was crazy for this guy and I don't even know his name.

- **'**Goodnight.**'**

- **'**Goodnight Jasper's friend.**'**

*Logged off 'WhyamIhereTwilightStudent'*

I quickly logged off and put on and blasted on the Ipod dock 'My Life would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson' and started to dance. Angela walked in and I pulled in to dance. Alice and Rose walked in a second later and started to dance to. I couldn't believe in one night of me being confused on guys, I was going crazy over a guy I don't even know the name of! What a crazy life!

**Knock Knock!**

"I'll be out in a second."

"Well, hurry up and get out, I can't wait for this party!" Alice made me quickly take a shower and said we would head to the hotel, and get ready there and then go down stairs to the ball room. The boys were already there checking everything out and making sure it was all going to work out right.

When I stepped out in a tank top and sweats, Alice flew to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me straight to the car, where Angela and Rose waited. (Victoria and Louise were getting there a different way.) This party was going to be a interesting night, but all I could think about was the mystery guy from last night.

**Did you like it? Next chapter will have the party in it i can't wait! Please review! I love reviews! Oh also check out any of **music-freakgirl14 **stories I just love them! I love giving shout outs to others! So this chapter goes to **music-freakgirl14 **because i totally stock her stories! I love the songs she puts on her stories they are just so awesome!**


	7. Authors note again

**Authors Note AGAIN!**

**Hey readers! I'm sorry I don't have anything to update, but I'm busy with school. So I'm here to enounce that there will be updates in June! I will be on summer vacation so I'll have time! Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner! This will be said on both of my stories!**


	8. Mystery guy?

**_Hey I'm back, I know its not june not even July and I want to say I'm sorry! I was sick my first two weeks of summer and then when i wanted to write I came up with nothing! I'm very sorry and this chapter isn't even that long, also the party is not this chapter! Go ahead and throw computer pies,tomatoes, and anything else at me. There is no reason to keep my readers waiting, I hope and pray that I haven't lost any of you guys! So please keep on reading my story!_**

**_Disclaimer:Do NOt own anything of Twilight series!_**

* * *

On my way there, I was thinking in the car about the mystery guy. He was sweet, nice, funny smart, everything I want in a guy.

"Hello Bella, earth to Bells!" Alice waved her hand in my face. She must have been talking to me without me noticing.

"Huh?"

"She must be thinking about mystery man last night." Ang popped in the conversation. **WAIT? **How did she know about the chat line?

"Ah what are you talking about?"

"Bella I know about the Chat line last night you don't have to hide anything." Ang smirked.

"OMG, Bella were you on a sex chat line with a stranger? I didn't know you liked that kind of thing?" Rose giggled out

"Rose I was not on sex chat! Ang how did you know about the chat line?"

"We all came back to the dorm while you were in our room and I guess while you went to the bathroom I might have snuck in to see what you were doing and saw the page on the screen. So do you know who "whyamIheretwilightstudent" is?" God no time for myself! Last time I go to the bathroom while on a chat room! I went to the bathroom right after he told me he was Japers friend.

"Wait did you say "whyamiheretwilightstudent?" Alice finally spoke up.

"Yea do you know who it is?"

"Well I told the name of the person when I came out the room to everyone so she heard of him before."

"Ang you told everyone!"

"Sorry! You were only talking about who you were!"

"Wait who did you tell?!"

"Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Ben, and Edward! The weird thing is as soon as I said the name Edward ran out of the dorm, I think to his dorm."

"Oh great now everybody knows!" I looked over at Alice who was deep in thought.

"Alice? Do you know something?" Please tell me!

"Well I don't know if I should tell you, but I think you talked to two guys at the same time?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure though?"

"Tell ME!"

"Well I said I'm not sure?"

"Lair!" Then it hit me like the time I got hit by a car!

"OMG! Edwardwastheotherguywasn'the!" I spoke so fast my words ran together!

"ah…maybe?"

"HOLY SHIT!!"

"Bella calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down **Pixie twit **I just found out that shit face was the guy I've been thinking about last night! Once again holy shit!"

"Bella I'm going to let you live for calling me pixie twit. Now I'm going to use my big girl voice… SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Then all of a sudden I got slapped in face!

"Now pull yourself together! I said maybe. Edward was talking about Jaspers friend/ there roommate was a chat room with I think the same name was talking to a girl trying to get a date for the party, and then when Ang said he ran home I thought he went online, but the guy didn't ask you out right?"

"Ahhh, hehe ya going to laugh when you hear this, but he did ask me out?" We all looked at each other and was silenced while Rose drove for about a minute.

"Well maybe Edward just watched as you guys talked." I was trying to think what might have seem different during the chat… well in the beginning he wasn't very funny or smart, but by the end he was funny and intelligent…Crap! "Alice what is the name of the roommate?"

"Wow now its your turn to laugh, I just met him like a day ago its, ah… Kevin…"

"…what?" The car stopped. We all looked at the hotel. Then Rose spoke "Well isn't this party going to be fun!"

************************************************************************

Alice finally came back in party mode and told me not to think about Edward and Kevin.

Yea, me not thinking about if Edward was part of the chat good idea! Alice pushed me through the hotel, passed the ball room, to the room we will get ready in.

"Alice I need to talk to jasper and Emmett!" The Plan could not happen now, not if Edward was talking to me and making me feel what I've never felt before!

"Sorry there busy checking things to make sure everything was set up right and then they got to get ready!" She didn't give me a chance to say anything else, I was thrown into my dress, which was a blue mini with no straps that had silver rhinestones making a heart with a skull in the middle of the heart. She said it represented love sometimes can be poison, but the one to look for one that is pure. It didn't make much since, but I understood what she was trying to say. I also had to wear black wedges that were about 3 inches high. She put a silver chain on me that had a blue diamond heart. A black leather arm band with a green diamond heart. On the other arm, just a silver bangles about 4 of them. A thumb ring and a green diamond ring on my middle finger. She also made me put on green diamond earrings that dangled to my jaw point. After Rose pulled me into a chair to do my makeup. She put on light blue eye shadow on my eyes, black eyeliner and mascara. She left my cheeks alone knowing I blush enough to make my cheeks red and soft pink lip gloss to finish me off.

"Bella you look great!"

"Hot!"

"Bella ya smoking!" Were the comments I got from Alice, Rose, and Ang in that oder. I turned around to look myself in the mirorr and I really did look hot for once, I mean I didn't look myself, but for the party it was alright just this once!

"Bella wait here while we get ready." They went into the room next door to get ready so they could surprise me with there dresses. I was just waiting when I heard a knock on the door, but when I opened the door I saw the person I was not ready to talk to carrying Red roses.

"… Kevin?"

* * *

**Hey Guys did you guys like it? I haven't written anything for along time so I hope this didn't suck! Please comment so I know that I haven't lost you guys and go ahead and yell at me!**


	9. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**_Hey readers, i know its been about three months, but i hate typing! I write my chapters in a notebook and then I type them! It takes forever to type so thats why it takes for a long time to update! I updated though! To clear up some things is Kevin and Louise is 2nd years in college. Edward was just on campus when he bumped into Louise cause Emmett was already there. Everyone else are freshmen in college. Someone asked me to do a Edward pov, so gues what i did!! Yea!! The song in here is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. It works trust me, you just have to read to see why! So yea here is my chapter, o and guess what? Yea this ain't the party either! AHHH!!! Sorry!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own Kevin though lol! I also don't own any song I have put in my story too!_**

* * *

"….Kevin?"

"Hey Bella…wow you look so pretty!" His face showed pain.

"Kevin why are you here?"

"I was invited?"

"No I mean what are you doing here at my room?"

"Oh, well… uh I came to talk to you…"

"About?" I waved my hand gesturing for him to come in. He understood and came and sat on the end of the bed. I sat right next to him.

"About us…" Oh shit… the talk, this was surely not going to end well.

"Go on, but before you go any farther let me say that I'm happy you came." Which was true, it not like I didn't have feelings for him, but not the right kind to have when you want love the way its suppose to be. Luckily when I said that he smiled and relaxed ,but then he got tense again.

"Really well that's good I guess…anyway I came up here to tell you this isn't going to work, you and me." Wow I wasn't expecting that!

"You sure no how to let down a girl gently. I mean your right I don't-" I didn't even get to finish before Kevin started to speak. "I'm Sorry it's OVER!…. Wait your okay with this?"

"Yes, but can I ask why?" I mean I know why I want to break up, but why him?

"I kind of ran into my ex today, actually down stairs… I meant that is part of it, I just feel you like someone else too. Plus I think I still love Louise!" He smiled with his last sentence.

" I knew it, Louise is your ex!" Damn I could tell that the stories were pretty damn the same. " I'm happy your still care… um may I ask one more question?" He was already starting to leave, but he stopped when his hand was on the door knob, he didn't turn his head, but he did answer. "Go ahead?"

"What were you doing last night in your dorm?"

"Um, ha-ha don't laugh ,but I was on a chat room and I didn't want to come to your party alone so I was looking for a date ,but I left early when Edward came in. Wait I didn't tell you Edward is one of my roommates did I?"

"No you didn't tell me so I had to find out by someone else. So you got stuck with a first year I'm guessing?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I dislike him very much, I don't like talking to him."

"I understand, but go on with the story."

"Anyway he came in and told me that my boss was looking for me, which I found out later that he wasn't. He saw suppose to shut down my computer." Wow and there is his jackass attitude again, he lies about someone's job and looks at other people's personal chats! Ahh, fuck why am I so mad with a guy I have feelings for! Oh yea he's an ass!

"Bella?" I was so caught up in my thinking I completely forgot about Kevin! "Sorry, I'm just really confused."

"Its okay, but now I get to question if I may?"

"About what?" What kind of question did he have for me?

" Well first why did you want to know what I was doing? Second, may I ask you who you fell for? Third, why this party?" Crap, crap, crap, crap!!! Well you know what I'm just going to tell him the truth.

" Okay 1. I'm pretty sure I was the girl you were talking to 2. Edward and 3. Alice wanted to get you jealous and push us into the relationship faster ,but now me, Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Louise, and my friend Victoria aka Tori are planning on messing with Edward and hopefully embarrass him!" I finally took a breath, I realized I said that pretty fast I wonder if he caught all of it?

"….."

"Umm Kevin, did you get any of that?"

"…wow? Umm, wow?"

" Is wow the only thing that you can say?"

" 1. Okay, 2. I'm not surprised, I could tell something was going on, but 3. Is umm, hard to answer…" Hey 2 out of 3 isn't so bad.

"Don't worry you really don't have to answer."

" Why?"

"Why you don't you have to answer? Why what?"

" Why Edward, I thought just a second ago you said you had feelings for him but you plan on embarrassing him in front of a lot of people? I just don't understand?"

"It complicated, I didn't realize I had feelings for him until now."

" Bella what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I need to talk to the guys." I tried to walk past him ,but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella that's not what I'm talking about, I meant what are you going to say to Edward?"

" I don't even know? My head feels like two cavemen are hitting me with rocks!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this ,but pretend I'm Edward and tell me how your going to tell him!" You got to be kidding me!

"Ahh, okay ,but just this once,…Hey, I can't believe I'm saying this ,but I think I have feelings for you other than I hope you die in whole." Kevin smiled but shock his head back and forth with disapproval .

"Bella say what you really want to tell me!"

"Fuck, fine you want to hear the truth, I fuckin LOVE YOU!"….omg did just say that???

" Well Bella I'm not sure if I would have say fuck so much ,but I think I feel the exactly the same way." He came over to me and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I might hate him, but if you love Edward so much, what are you waiting for go get him!" I look up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek and said " Thank you , also if you let Louise get away again I think I will have to kick your ass!"

" Sure you will, I sure if you hit me you would most likely be in more pain then I would be in. Don't worry I'm not making that mistake again." He hugged me one more time and left me alone, so when the girls came we wouldn't have to explain what I realized about Edward. Thankfully, the walls were very thick so I doubt they heard, to bad the doors weren't the same, the were very thin ,but I'm sure no one was in the hallway at the time. I opened my door and saw a white rose stained blue with a note tied to it. I picked it up and read

- _Dear Bella, I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope Kevin brings you all the happiness you could ever want. Love the one that doesn't want to be wanted by you. : [_

Who wrote this? I couldn't have Kevin of course, who else had feelings for me? I stuck my head out and saw the elevators doors closing and saw a bronze hair man looking down at his feet, looking like his world just ended. That's when I realized it was Edward! I stepped out about to call his name when the doors closed. This couldn't be happening.

Edward POV

I was waiting for the elevator ding when it got the right floor. I've been here just for a little amount, I came early to help the guys, and I really need to talk Bella. I know I came with a date does not help, my problem, but this girl Victoria really wanted to be my date so why say no to a pretty face? I left her down stairs with the boys.

*Ding* hmm room 404, the guys told me the room number. I told them that my pants need to be hem and I would be needing Alice's help. I couldn't tell them the truth about my feelings toward Bella until I told her myself. How would I tell her that it was me last night on the chat line talking to her…*"Bella I'm your chat room love *winks*" "Oh Edward I new know one could be that cool, funny, and be that smart unless it was you!" Runs into my arms and starts making out with me!*…hmm…ahh….Okay that won't work. Finally I came up to 404, I was about to knock until I heard, "Bella say what you really want to tell me!" That sounded like Kevin? "Fuck, fine you want to hear the truth, I fuckin LOVE YOU!" That was Bella screaming that. " Well Bella I'm not sure if I would have say fuck so much ,but I think I feel the exactly the same way." Kevin replied. I can't believe this was happening right now. The girl I was falling for was I love with another man. My heart felt like it was ripped out and was being stepped on. Wait correction being stomped on!

I pulled out the blue rose from my inside jacket pocket. I chose blue because Alice said blue was Bella's favorite color or at least the best color on her and that's why her dress was going to be blue. I pulled out a blank business card where I like to write girls numbers and I also pulled out my lucky which seem to be very unlucky right now and wrote to the woman that would never be mine. I was about to put down the rose down with the note tied to it with the help with a loose string on my jacket, when I heard the door starting to turn. I quickly ran around the corner when I saw Kevin come out. He was smiling, basically at my pain if he only knew. I waited for him to get in the elevator and the doors to shut, when I finally did, all I could do was leave the rose and in a way my broken heart. I don't think I can go to the party tonight, no way no how. This girl Victoria would have to go solo. The elevator doors were about to close when I saw a light come from Bella's room and I saw a hand reach for the rose. I put my head down, I couldn't look at what could have been. The doors closed from the elevator, at the same time did the door to my no longer future love. My life was full of hope right before i stepped into this hallway. All I could do now was listen to the elevator music so i don't have to hear my heart break in places I thought i didn't have.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

_

* * *

_

"Edward! You can't just leave me! You have to stay, please!" Victoria was begging me and hanging on to my arm while I stood at the entrance of the hotel. "Please Edward lets just stay for the begininng and then we can leave?"

"Listen Victoria, I can't go in there, not now at least." I was on the point of crying like a baby, I haven't cried since I was 6 when I found out that Santa wasn't real because I saw my parents put out Santa's presents under the tree. "Go and have a good time, I'm not going to be much fun now."

" Gosh stop being a pussy, you good for nothing player!" Wow where did that come from? " I need a date with you tonight and if I don't I will find you and cut the shit out of you!" Damn I was on a date with a crazy woman!

"Why do you need a date with me?"

"ahh, cause I just do!"

"Well I'm not going in there with Bella dancing with Kevin!" Fuck I just screwed myself! I was about to change my answer when she spoke up, "Wait you like Bella? Hmm, you know if you dance with me, I'm sure that will make Bella jealous?"

"How do you know?"

"Ahh, well I don't but if it gets you into that party, then I going to say yes it will work!"

"Fine I'll go ,but to prove you wrong, but only for a little while I need leave, okay?" Why would Bella get jealous if she was in love with Kevin! I doubt it. As soon as I'm out of here I'm going on a vaca to somewhere far from here, for the weekend, maybe for a week?

"Fine that works for me, I promise it surely won't take long." She smiled like she knew something I didn't and I was going to find out very soon. My heart was telling me that it wasn't done hurting me, but I didn't have time to listen. This couldn't be happening.

_

* * *

_

**_So what did you think! I know I was upset with myself i let me hurt Edward too! Yes Victoria is my friend in life and this is something she would do to get a guy go to a party! She had to say anything to get Edward to go! Love ya Tori! I have a feeling that i lost my readers so if i don't get enough reviews then this story is over, I won't let someone take over, Twilight college will just die. All i need to know if you liked the story or if you just want the story to go on? Give me something, I'm like a dog or a cat and your my owner who won't give me my damn treat! Give me my review!....please???? :(_**


	10. Six years holding a Grudge!

_**Hey Readers!!!! OMG, I was so happy with my reviews! Yes i mean i only got 10 reviews ,but what some of what you said made me feel like i owe you guys this! Because you made me so happy I did this chapter in less than a month! O yea!!! So please enjoy!**_

**_Disclamier: I do not Twilight, ect.! None of the songs either!_**

_

* * *

_

_"Fine that works for me, I promise it surely won't take long." She smiled like she knew something I didn't and I was going to find out very soon. My heart was telling me that it wasn't done hurting me, but I didn't have time to listen. This couldn't be happening._

**VPOV**

I quickly took Edward's arm and we started to walk to the ball room/ hall where the party was being held. I had to lie to Edward it was the only way he would come. I felt even worst knowing that I found out Edward liked Bella. I also knew Bella liked Edward. I found that out when I went into her room and saw the pro/con list that had Kevin and Edward on it. All of a sudden I had a plan of my own starting to build. The plan that everyone thought we were doing was to have Edward get very hard while I was dancing/ grinding on him and then have Emmett get the spot light on Edward by grabbing the mic and screaming out Edwards name. Jasper and Ben would come up behind him, right after I quickly ripped of Edward pants and the boy's would have the camera and video camera ready and projects it up on the screen right behind the DJ and have the words right above saying big E more like wish there was more!

Emmett told everyone why he takes the pills and later told me there was a pump involved that poor Edward uses because he takes medication for I don't remember that makes him area's small and there are also other side affects but once again I don't care. Emmett told me he was basically as big as Emmett and I'm sure from how big this guy is that it's a very good size. He told me that Edward only has a week more that he has to take the medication so lucky he could take the super size me pills away from Edward. Yes, that's what I call it, and use it against Edward. Instead of just having Edward get embarrass I think its time for me to get my revenge on her! Yes when me and Bella were in middle school eight grade, I had a boyfriend named Kyle, he was not my first boyfriend, but I had a crush on him since first time I saw him in seventh grade! He had a girl in that year ,but I got rid of little miss perfect, by looking hot everyday and talking shit about her to him like she was cheating on him and that she lied to him often. In eighth grade they were broken up and he asked me out a week later. He said we should go to the movies as a group that included two friends of mine and Bella would go with a friend of his. Well the two friends of mine backed out and so did his friend. So I tried to tell Bella to leave in a hint and she got it ,but he said that she should stay. Well I hoped she would leave anyway ,but instead she stayed. Well I went to go to the bathroom and came back and saw them kissing, Bella acts all surprised and slaps him. I run off crying thinking no good friend should ever do that to one another friend. Bella calls me later and say "he kissed her" I didn't believe her ,but I said I did. Like my grandpa always said keep your friends close and keep your enemies even closer. Well its been six years and finally there is a chance for me to make my move! Hehe her heart will snap like a twig!

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I saw and want new info I had. I pretty sure this flower was from Edward and he loved me back! I'm could be the happiest girl in this whole world ,but because of my luck he thought I loved Kevin and he loved me back! Err, fuck my life! I had to get to down stairs now! I stood up out of the chair that was in my room that I sat in after the shock of seeing Edward. I ran to the door or as fast as I could in this stupid heels. I opened the door to Alice, Rose and Angela. They were all wearing matching green mini dresses with little tiny slits on the side. There was a aqua material belt wrapped around right under the chest. So they were exactly the same except they had a few different style on the top of the dress. Alice was a strapless dress, Rose was a halter dress and Angela had spaghetti straps dress. They were also were black wedges shoes. Angela and Rose hair were clipped up with a black clip with a aqua rose clipped to the side which was really cute. Alice was to short for that I guess so she pulled a side of hair back with black bobby pins and put a aqua rose over it to. They each had long silver chains on and black leather arm band on one of there arms. On the other arm was a silver bangle. They all had silver hoops on that has a green diamond in the middle of it. They looked so beautiful, but I didn't say that cause I knew they were going for hot, sexy, or just plain DAMN! They were waiting for a response so I stuck with wow.

"Wow you guys look, wow!"

"Well we'll take it! Haha! So Bella where do you think your going? " Alice, damn it. There was no way I was going to get passed her. Well I need to at least try.

" I was getting hungry and I wanted to see there was any food down stairs."

"Your not allowed down stairs until your entrance. Also there was food in the mini bar and third hell no you think your allowed to eat in that dress. What would happen if you spilled on it." Fuck my life! I thought my only chance for it would be to run for it luckily in my corner of my eye I saw the elevator open. I ran right passed Alice and slid into the elevator and saw Alice running after me followed by Rose and Angela. Once again I had luck on my side for now and the door shut closed right when Alice said " Gottcha, damn it Bella come back here!" I took a second to catch my breath when I look to my side and saw a old couple. I smiled to them and said " Parties, some people get really into them." They just gave me a dirty look and turned there backs to me. They got off a floor before me and I waited for the door to close and just let the music go through me, before I had to go run around looking for Edward down stair and heard the lyrics of "Desperately" by Michelle Branch

_Something 'bout the way you looked at me  
Made me think for a moment,  
That maybe we were meant to be  
Living our lives seperately  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately_

_[Chorus:]  
Oh why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving it in but I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately_

_You looked my way and said "you frustrate me"  
Like you're thinking of lines and times  
When you and I were you and me  
We took our chance out on the street  
Then I missed my chance  
And chances are it won't be coming back to me_

_Why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving in, but I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it strange that things change  
But not me wanting you-_

_So desperately  
So desperately_

_[CHORUS]_

_I keep giving in but I should know better  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
So desperately  
I want you so desperately_

_

* * *

_

***Ding*** I was had my head down when the door opened and when I looked up and was ready to walk out the elevator I saw the pixie from hell!

"BELLA." Oh shit…oh shit, I'm going to die now, I am going to DIE!

"Alice let me explain." I put my arms up to show that I'm defeated.

"BELLA!" She was basically growing out my name. If she had venom in her body I think she would inject me with it. "Go ahead an explain how you almost messed up your entrance by coming down to early while people are still walking in. Plus how I almost messed up my hair and make-up because I had to run down the stair and that made me sweat! EWW! Why the hell would I want to smell like sweat! So please explain why the hell you ran off!" By now she pushed me into the elevator and hit our floor number.

"Alice please calm down! I can't really explain it just there's a man down there that I found out recently I loved, and I'm pretty sure he loves me back!"

"KEVIN LOVES YOU!!!!" Alice was basically jumping out of her skin. So I decided to whisper my response, "No Kevin loves Louise and I love Emahauh." okay it was a whisper and mush at the end.

"Sorry what was that I missed that all." She stopped jumping up and down ,but still was smiling. Oh this was not going to be easy. Fuck my life.

"Kevin loves Louise and I love Edward." I put on a huge fake smile on my face, knowing this was the last place I live through. Her smile dropped ,but went right back up and her voice changed as if she was talking to a four year old. "Oh sweet Bella remember the night we met, where you and Angela promised where you wouldn't fall for Edward. Well I never told what would happened if you did. I'm going to pull out your eyes and turn you inside out understand Bells?!" Was she serious?

"Well I'm sorry Alice ,but I love your brother. I didn't want to ,but when other girls were sucking on his mouth and making out with him. I wanted to rip there throats out. He is truly a player ,but when I talked to him last night he was someone different. I don't know how to explain it any better ,but do you remember what you told me the first night to? You and Rose told me your not complete without Jasper and Emmett. You guys told me you didn't feel right with anyone else until you clicked with them. Well unbelievably Edward and I clicked. I'm sorry ,but if I'm wrong to feel this way then I don't think I should go any further with any guy." Alice face was almost in tears. I was about to say something when her arms were around me and holding me!

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you! I knew you would finally click with someone even if its with Edward I'm still so happy for you!" She let go of me when the door dinged again. "I would love to let you go down stairs ,but I have to keep you up her till its time. Do you think you can wait?" As much as I didn't want to I was going to have to wait.

**_EPOV_**

Victoria and I head straight to the back of entrance of the party. We had to so we could be part of B's entourage. I couldn't say or think her name right now, not if I'm going to go through this party acting fine and like my world isn't going to fall apart all around me.

"EDDIE!!!!!" I winced at that name. Emmett was such an idiot!

"EMMETT! What Did I Say About Calling Me That?!"

"Don't call you Eddie, Ed, Edboy or hmm what was that last one… OH YEA! SPARKLE FACE!!" Oh he was dead! One year when I was four I went into my mothers room and there was a glitter stick on her sink that I found out later she sometime would put a little on Alice. Hey I didn't know what it was, so I put some on and of course Emmett came into the room and now he won't forget it.

I already was not in a good mood so stupidly I jumped on Emmett and he got knocked down. If he knew I was going to do that I know it wouldn't have been that easy.

"What the hell Edward!" Realizing what I was doing I got right off of him before he threw me off. I knew it was wrong to take out my anger on Emmett.

"I'm sorry Emmett, you caught me at a bad time."

"Whatever dude, you will get what you deserve tonight." I didn't understand what he meant when he said that, and he turned around before I could ask him anyway.

**_BPOV_**

The girls and I walked through the door and all I could hear was music and a lot of people in the background behind the curtain. "Okay Bella, Angela and Ben will go out first, then Edward and his date, than Rose n Emmett and finally me and Jasper. After we go through a different song will start and I will cue you to come out k?"

"Sure."

"Alright lets get lined up!" She spun around and spoke up really loud! "GET READY!" I saw Jasper he was wearing a black tux with a white shirt under, plus a black and aqua striped tie that was loose, making it looking like it was for a party less then a wedding of some sort. Emmett was right behind him wearing the same thing except his shirt was black. Ben's was a grey shirt. Then that's when I saw Edward his shirt was dark blue. Somehow they all made the look, look different. I had to say Edward made it look the best! That's when I Victoria come behind him and my mind went straight to the plan! I had to stop this!

While Alice was making sure the boys looked right I quickly grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her to the corner.

"Hey Bella wtf!" Victoria whispered

"Victoria the plan is off!" I whispered back so no one would hear us.

"Oh yea the plan, I'm sorry sister, but that's not happening!"

"K good, I'm so happy you under- wait what did you say?" What did she mean the plan was not off!

"Well, I kind of started to take a liking to messing with Edward. Oh and with you to."

"With me ,but why me?"

"You took something important away from me! Kyle!"

"You have to be kidding me! Kyle! Tori, that was six years ago! Get over it! I didn't do anything!"

"That's what you say ,but I don't believe you. Also who gives a fuck about Kyle! You, my bestie, took a knife and hit me right in my back! Also you took my pride from me! I was the hottest girl in school and he was the hottest guy there! When he chose you, do you know what that did to me? Huh, huh? Yea it was humiliating! I lost my title to you! Yes you are beautiful ,but I'm H-O-T, hot! Hot and beautiful are not the same thing honey!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! My best friend from way back then still hadn't forgiven me over something so stupid! I did nothing he kissed me end of story! I never liked Kyle!

"Tori you have problems and you need help! I never ever had one feeling for Kyle! I never wanted your title either! So I think it is time to get over this stupid thing between me and you and drop the plan against Edward!"

"Well the plan you made is already off I made a new plan I just told Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and Louise we were not doing your plan. I have a plan all I need is Emmett's help and myself and Edward will never love you, EVER! Poor old Emmett doesn't know the reason behind the plan actually he doesn't even know the whole plan! He just a pawn in my chess game to defeat you!"

"You can't use Emmett like that, I won't let you!"

"Well honey its to late!" That's when the first song started to play. I turned and saw Angela and Ben walk out and heard screams for the two of them! Man people were crazy!

**_Next To You by Mike Jones_**

_Girl i gotta be next to you (x2)_

_Im waiting, anticipating for you baby  
(cuz i gotta be next to you)  
And im wanting  
You cuz u got me  
Boy you got me  
(cuz i gotta be next to you)_

_Baby you on my mind  
As long as we spending time girl  
(cuz i gotta be next to you) (x2)_

Only part of the song played until another song started up. I turned to look at Victoria, but I saw her grab Edward's arm and was ready to walk out. The beat of Womanizer by Brittney Spears started. Alice grabbed my arm and smiled. "Edward going to kill me for playing this song for him ,but I couldn't help myself!" I saw Edward look over his shoulder and looked right into my eyes and his eyes seemed to be full of sadness. Then they walked out.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Like before only part of the song played. I had to hurry! I tried to grab Emmett's arm ,but I missed. Alice grabbed me and pulled back of the line. " Wait your turn! Okay it's almost time! So you walk out from the curtain and follow the blue carpet it a short walk the stage is right next to it and go up the stairs to the stage ,but smile for the pictures too!" I didn't understand any of that! The next song started and I saw Emmett walk out with Rose! Fuck my life!

**_Hotel Room Service by Pitbull_**

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise...  
Meet me at the hotel room [x4]_

_[Chorus]  
Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. [x2]  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4]_

The beginning of the song got swiched to something else,"Well I got to go!" Alice came me a quick kiss on the check. She went straight to Jasper's arm and the started to walk out. The next song started up.

**_Shania Twain with Mark McGrathParty for Two [pop version]_**

_Whoa!  
Huh! Huh!  
(Aww, Baby)_

_I'm having me a party  
(I don't think I can come)  
Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)  
Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot  
(Startin' to sound good)  
I'm gonna put you on the spot  
(Thinkin', maybe I should)  
Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one  
(Guess I could be there)  
Come on and join the fun  
(What should I wear?)  
I'll tell you bout' it.._

_BRIDGE:  
It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
you and me there (Whoa!)_

_CHORUS:  
I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Ain't Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you_

_You'd be sexy in your socks  
(We could polish the floors)  
In case that anybody knocks  
(Let's lock all the doors)  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I'm gonna try somethin' new  
(I wanna try that, too)  
I tell you bout' it..._

It was a perfect song for them. Wait I just realized that Alice put a song that was something like their personality. So what song did she put for me?

I walked up to the curtain and heard Alice over the music. She was using a mic and said, "Now for the girl that is the reason for this party, BELLA SWAN!!!!!!" I took a step toward the curtain and started to push the curtain to go through. Fuck my life. I knew if I didn't get to Emmett on time I would have to get to Edward right away. If I didn't get to either I would lose friends and I would lose Edward. I could not lose Edward. My Edward…my heart hurt from that thought of losing him.

_

* * *

_

**_How did you guys this chapter!!! Just to tell you Victoria is nothing like that in real life! She wouldn't hold a grude like that for that long. So PLEASE, PLEASE, Please review! O and give me some music ideas that i should play when Bella walks out to the party! Plus i already have an idea for how Victoria will mess with Bella and Edward ,but if you have an idea then tell me maybe I'll us it instead and I'll give you credit of course! Once again thank you for surporting this story and giving me a reason to finish this story! So now it up to you to keep giving me a boost to go faster on updating the chapter by clicking that review button! _**

V


	11. My Heart Screamed in Pain

_**Hey everyone here is another chapter of crazy drama! I just want to say that I'm disappointed in my readers. I only got two reviews for my last chapter. I will continue for the ones who did review. I don't get it when I said that the story was going to die I got like 10 reviews ,but when I don't say that I get two? Come on you guys give me some credit for not quitting. I do want to thank .xX and Mew-Mew-Fan08 for reviewing on my last chapter. I hope to have more this chapter, some crazy drama happens. Anyway I need to tell you guys sorry for why I didn't update sooner I was going to update during the winter break ,but there was a death in my family so I needed to conformt my parents, they were very close to her. Plus I'm in my high school musical and I have practice after school. Next weekend is opening show so I've been busy and I'm also will be in my school's dance show because I'm in beginning dance class so after practices will start two weeks after the play is over so next update might take awhile but I promise to finish this story so don't worry. Okay that all. Here's the chapter.**_

_**Disclamier: I own nothing! Not twilight stuff or music!**_

* * *

"_Now for the girl that is the reason for this party, BELLA SWAN!!!!!!" I took a step toward the curtain and started to push the curtain to go through. Fuck my life. I knew if I didn't get to Emmett on time I would have to get to Edward right away. If I didn't get to either I would lose friends and I would lose Edward. I could not lose Edward. My Edward…my heart hurt from that idea._

* * *

**Epov**

We all stood on the stage looking out to everyone who came to the party. They were all behind the roped screaming/dancing/jumping up and down. A lot of them had cameras taking pictures I felt like we were celeb's and they were our fans. This didn't seem like B. Alice must have not included B in any of the planning. I could feel Victoria holding my arm and with the other waving to the party goers. I so much wanted B…Bella ow that hurt my heart to say her name, anyway I wanted so much to it be her on my arm and not be her at this stupid ass party. It took me a second to realize Alice was talking, she was introducing Bella, ow damn you heart and your feelings. I looked to the curtain and music started playing again.

**Bpov**

_**(Elise Estrada - Insatiable )**_

_There's more to me than meets the eyeso come and look insidego deep_

My music started playing, I pushed the curtain and walked out. This song did not really sound like me? Alice must be trying to show that I have sex appeal I guess. All of a sudden flashes from cameras were blinding me.

_Cause beauty's more than skin deepDon't need to know the kind of guywho's quick to drop the flyWam BamThat ain't who I am_

My eyes started to adjust and I could see again. I looked up to the stage and saw Alice, she was pointing to her mouth and smiling.

_Don't let-a-let my booty beautybe-the-be-the only reason you wanna rideNu Oh, Nu Oh, Nu uh oh_

Oh I get it. I put on my best fake ass smile on and turned to the cameras and smiled while I continued to walk to the stage.

_Don't let-a-let my hotty bodyjack the fact that I got a lot more in mindNu Oh, Nu Oh, Nu uh oh_

I took the stairs carefully and looked up to my friends they were all smiling and staring at me, well except one. Edward mouth was straight and his eyes looked like they were in pain. All I wanted to do was to kiss him at that exact moment and tell him I loved him not Kevin.

_If it's just the physicalIt would be sensationalBut if you really got into meYou know you'd be insatiable_

The song started dieing out and Alice took my hand and spun me around to face the crowd. Damn Alice how many people did you invite!! The whole hall was packed! Alice started to speak "Now that we have the beautiful Bella lets get down to partying!!" I started backing up so I could grab Emmett to tell him the plan was off and to tell Edward that I loved him. Sadly with my luck Alice grabbed me and pulled me to the rope and unclipped it and pulled me in with everyone else following us. More music started playing it was "Jamie All Over" by Mayday Parade

_I had a dream last night we Drove out to see Las Vegas We lost ourselves in the bright lights I wish you could have seen us Begging for change to get home Or at least San Francisco Let's put a ten on the high card And spend the summer on the West Coast Down and to the left (Here's the map and the pen, the place you pointed at) Be California's best (All I ask, All I ask) _

Alice finally let go of me after talking to some of the guest I was trying to get through some of the people and felt some hand grab me on the waist and dancing on me. I turned and saw it was Tyler a guy from one of my classes. "Hey Bella you look smoking! Lets dance." Before I could answer he started dirty dancing on me. I tried to pull back , I was all of sudden being sandwich by another guy named Erik who I also know.

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin' When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you If I roll over When it's over I'll take this Cali sunrise with me And wake up with the fondest memories We made love by the ocean As the waves crashed around you Sunsets never were so bright And the skies never so blue You opened up into my arms And we laughed as I held you I'll never go back to Georgia, Not at least 'till I have to _

I was looking for help to get out when I saw it. A few people had moved and I saw it. Edward and Victoria were making out in the middle of the dance floor at the same time grinding on each other. He even had his hand cupping her ass. My heart broke…I couldn't believe what I was watching. I knew Victoria would do this to me, but I couldn't believe Edward the guy I thought I loved and loved me back making out with some one else.

_Down and to the left (Here's the map and the pen, the place you pointed at) Be California's best (All I ask, All I ask)_

**Epov**

Victoria was pulling me following everyone else to the crowd. I luckily got disconnected from her and started my search for Bella. I was thinking about it I don't care if she loves Kevin I'm still going to tell that I loved her no matter what she tells me. I spotted Kevin and saw him kissing another girl. What the FUCK! He can't do this to Bella!! I reached them and grabbed his arm and made him face me. "What the hell do you thinking cheating on BELLA??!!"

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin' When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you If I roll over When it's over I'll take this Cali sunrise with me And wake up with the fondest memories Memories_

"Man chill, me and Bella broke up I told her that I still love Louise." He was pointing to the girl he was kissing before. "Louise was my ex that you made out with and fucked up our relationship remember?" I looked at the girl again…opps I did fuck up their relationship up before.

"I'm sorry Kevin I just want to tell you that was the past me and I want you guys to be happy."

"Its cool man I'm over it." That's good so that taken care of I'm just happy Bella not getting cheated on…WAIT THEY BROKE UP! Now I have to find her! "Hey do you know where Bella is?"

_I had a dream last night we Drove out to see Las Vegas We lost ourselves in the bright lights And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin' When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you If I roll over When it's over I'll take this Cali sunrise with me And wake up with the fondest memories _

"Last time I saw her was in the dance floor I think?" I walked away without another word and then I saw her well the back of her, but I knew it was her. I couldn't believe it she was right in the middle of these two guys dirty dancing. Wow my heart cracked again. I then got hella pissed at myself! Why do I keep letting myself get hurt. "Hey Edward? What ever could be wrong?" I looked at Victoria who looked up at me smiling. I looked back to Bella and saw her starting to look this way. Out of my urge to hurt her even though I knew it wouldn't I grabbed Victoria and started making out with her and grinding on her. Victoria smashed her lips back on to mine. I wanted to run and hide forever, my heart screamed from the pain of it breaking!

_We made love by the ocean As the waves crashed around you Sunsets never were so bright And the skies never so blue You opened up into my arms And we laughed as I held you I'll never go back to Georgia, Not at least 'till I have to Down and to the left_

_**Bpov**_

The song finally ended and Edward separated from Victoria and looked at me. I couldn't believe what I did next I grabbed Tyler's shirt and pulled him onto me. I smashed his lips on to mine. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs on around him. My heart screamed in pain as loud at it could.

**Vpov**

My planned worked! Poor Bella thought me and Emmett were going to embarrassed Edward ,but nope Emmett thought the plan was off like the others did. All I had to do was tell Tyler and Erik to start dirty dancing on Bella and I promise to each give them a hot ass kiss. Those boys were so stupid. Now both Edward and Bella are heart broken. I knew Edward would do something stupid like start getting hot and heavy with me ,but I didn't expect Bella to jump on Tyler that was a frosting on my cupcake of payback!

"Lets go back to my dorm Victoria!" Edward hissed at me.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Not really!"

"I thought you wanted to tell Bella that you loved her?"

"Does it look like I love her?" He grabbed me and kissed me again. "So lets go back to my dorm."

"What are we going to do there, hmm?" I had a good idea myself.

"I think you have a pretty good idea. So do you want to meet Big E?"

"You Bet!" We started walking out of the hall and I turned and saw Bella looking at me with tears in her eyes ready to spill. To be even more of a bitch I used my hands and put my finger through the circle that I made with the other hand making it look like a dick going through a clit. Haha her eyes got huge and tears began to fall and she fell to her knees.

Edward was waiting at the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." We started to the car.

"Did you at least have a good time?"

"Oh yea, but I think I'm about to have a better time!" He opened the door of the car while I slid in. He closed the door and walked to his side. When he was in the front of the car I saw a tear slid from his face. My heart punched me in my chest. He wiped it away and slid in next to me. I looked at him and his face was so sad when he started to drive. I realized what did I do?…Omg what did I do?

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Please review! I really want more than two.**_


	12. How could one night ruin so much?

**_Here's the next chapter!! Most of the chapter is from Alice's pov, I hoped it's good enough for you guys!!!! In this chapter, there is a lot of heartache so be prepared. I know that you guys want happiness ,but before there are any happy endings there has to be pain and suffering. The song in this chapter is called No Love by Simple Plan. I hope you guys like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight and Simple Plan._**

* * *

_Vpov_

_When he was in the front of the car I saw a tear slid from his face. My heart punched me in my chest. He wiped it away and slid in next to me. I looked at him and his face was so sad when he started to drive. I realized what did I do?…Omg what did I do?_

* * *

**Bpov**

My legs gave out. I crumbled to the floor. My eyes got blurry from the tears streaming down my face, I didn't give a fuck my heart was just ripped out of me and I was bleeding to death. After crying which seemed like forever ,but only like two minutes I blacked out. All I remember was hearing "Emmett, Jasper, Ben, HELP!!" It sounded like Angela but I didn't care about anything anymore all I knew was Edward was taking Victoria back to his place to fuck her! All I wanted to do was waist away. Well that was part of me the other I want to take Victoria by the hair and smash her face in to the wall until blood gushed. Then I heard the voices again while I felt myself getting picked up with muscular arms. "did you see what happened Angela?" that one sounded like Emmett. I felt that we were moving ,but I didn't open my eyes mostly cause if I did I would most like blackout again. "No all I saw was her and that Victoria girl looked at each other, then Victoria did something with her hands and Bella started crying and felled to her knees and by the time I got to her she already blackout." I remember seeing the evil in her eyes as if her eyes were red from the anger and evil that took place in that body of hers. I drowned out the rest of the conversation from that point I no longer wanted to hear anything in this cruel, cruel world. I just let the blackness take me away from the pain.

**Apov**

I was the last one to hear the news about Bella so I ran out of the party to find her and everyone else. Cassie the girl that welcomes/shows people their dorms was the one to tell me. All I was doing was talking to a few invited guests when she came to me.

"ALICE, ALICE!" I turned around and saw that she was trying to get by a few people that were dancing.

"Oh hello Cassie its so nice that you could co- what is it?" I realized there was a panic face on her.

"ITS Bella!"

"What about Bella!"

"She blacked out in the middle of the dance floor, no one knows why ,but your brother Emmett picked her up and took her outside with they rest of the them."

"Thank you Cassie!" I went around her as quickly as I could and raced in and out of everyone else who was dancing by the time I got outside of the hotel I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Angela, and Ben. Angela and Rose was sitting on a bench with Bella's head in Angela lap and Bella's feet were on top of Rose's lap. As I got closer I saw a damp towel on Bella's forehead and heard the rest of them were circled around them and talking.

"What the hell happened!" I wanted answers now!

"Sis we are trying to figure that out, all we know is that Bella started to cry and fell to her knees and blacked out." Emmett answered and turned to look at me.

"Well why did she start crying?"

"Babe we don't know?" My love answered me ,but sadly that wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Actually I kinda know why?" Angela peeped up.

"Well she doesn't really all we she knows is that something happened between Bella and Victoria." Rose interrupted Angela before she could answer.

"What do you mean 'Angela'?" Rose shut her mouth so Angela could speak.

"Well like I told Emmett, all I saw was her and that Victoria girl looked at each other, then Victoria did something with her hands and Bella started crying and felled to her knees and blacked out." Hands??

"What do you mean she did something with her hands?"

"Umm it was like.." She looked around and stopped her hand movement. She was being shy and guess what baby I don't have time for this shit!

"Come here! Someone take her spot!" Emmett switched places with Angela and I dragged her about ten feet away from everyone with her back to them.

"Angela what did she do with her hands?"

"Ssh…she… she um did this." She show me the hand jester and I got confused for a second. Not like I didn't know the hand movement ,but why would she do that?

"Where is she? With Edward?"

"I think so?"

"Are they still inside?" I started to turn to the hotel so I could talk to this ho and get my answers.

"She left…with Edward." I froze.

"Are u sure?"

"Yea while we were taking Bella outside, I asked Cassie to get you and Edward plus Victoria ,but she said Edward and Victoria left. She was standing by the door when they did. She said something about something big. Damn I can't remember Big me? Big Mac? Crap what was it?" Everything clicked, I now understood the hand gesture.

"Big E?" My voice had no soul to it. It was just a plan question.

"Big E that was it!" I turned and saw Angela smiling. Her face dropped that smile right away when she saw my face.

"Wait Alice why does Big E, sound familiar?"

"Edward's buddy…" Her face started putting it together ,but she was missing one big fact.

"Does Bella have feelings for Edward…?"

"yup."

"So if I add that to everything then is that wh-?"

"Yup."

"Oh…"

"Yup."

"So now what?"

"I'm thinking of two ideas right now. First one I check on Bella and we take her to the hospital or either back to the dorms depending if Bella looks okay and wait until she wakes up and me and you talk to her. Now the second one I like a lot more, I and who ever wishes to go will find Edward and scream at him and kill him for breaking poor Bella's heart."

"You can't tell anyone else that's Bella's secret to tell. You shouldn't haven't even told me ,but that's to late to stop. As much as I want to go with you and kill Edward, we need to stay with Bella and comfort her when she wakes up."

"But Ang!"

"No Buts!" I was about to say something to her when we got interrupted.

"Hey is Bella alright?" I turned and saw Kevin. A girl was holding his hand and was a step behind him.

"We think so….um who is this?"

"okay good… this is Louise." Louise I remember Bella mention that was the name of Kevin's ex, well now I'm guessing they're back together.

"Hello Louise."

"Hi."

"Louise said she's got an idea of what happened."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah if you want to know my theory?" I nodded and she went on how Bella made a plan with Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Victoria, and herself to embarrass Edward. She told us the plan ,but today Victoria came to all of them and said the plan was off. Louise said she asked if Bella was the one to stop it. Victoria told them that no it wasn't Bella's plan to stop it, it was her, she felt like she was being a cruel person because she doesn't really know Edward so she can't be mean to him. She told them she would tell Bella it was off. Well Louise thinks she did ,but told Bella that there was a different plan. Being Bella she fell for it. When I asked why does a different plan matter. She said that Bella was probably so busy trying to stop the plan that Victoria double crossed her with her not knowing. Then Kevin said he heard in the Men's room that two guys said that hopefully this Tori gives them more then a stupid kiss if they do a good job at dancing. Kevin said he saw them later dirty dancing on Bella. They both saw what happened next which was Edward saw Bella dancing and looked hurt and then got pissed. Victoria came over and said something to him. He looked over at Bella who then looked at him. Next moment he grabbed Victoria and started making out with her. Bella saw and grabbed one of the guys and kissed him. Edward saw and grabbed Victoria, said something to her, she replied they started walking away until Victoria stopped looked at Bella and did something couldn't see. When she stopped telling us it was like a he was and she was back and forth. "I'm not totally sure with my facts ,but that's what it looked like to me."

I barely heard her, my mind was going through all the facts and info I just received. Part of me was very upset with Edward. I mean he is a grown man who can't deal with his feelings, but then again, what the hell was going through Bella's head. I understand that she was hurt by Edward when he made out with Victoria, but before any of that she planned on hurting my brother in front of everyone? I know he's a player and a womanizer ,but that doesn't deserve to be betrayed by his friends? He trusted them with his secret of the pills. She brought my other brother and my boyfriend into this, his friends. That didn't sound like the Bella I know? Then again I barely know her, maybe she's not the friend I thought she was. That also didn't sound like Jasper. I know Emmett and he loves to play around, but my Jasper was never like this. Wow now I felt betrayed.

I composed my face from any of the thought that were going through my head and replied to Louise and Kevin. "Thank you for all that you have told me, it most surly helped."

"We just happy to let you know what might have caused this. Call me if you need anything else." Kevin started to walk away with Louise when I stopped them.

"Actually can to you stay until the party is over, maybe even end it early? Everything is paid for, the cleaners will come out as soon as everyone's gone. We need to handle this."

"No problem. Bye."

"Thank you. Good-bye." I watched them go back into the hotel and I turned to Angela.

"I can't believe this."

"You mean about Ben?"

"What about Ben? I meant this tragic love story. What do mean about Ben?"

" I meant how could the guys including Ben go along with hurting Edward. No man should be betrayed by his friends."

"It was just suppose to be a joke."

"How would like it if your friends even thought of embarrassing you in front of that crowd? It is fine to prank each other in front of one another, but that is to far."

"Wow I guess your right. What do we d-?"

"Hey you guys she waking up!" Emmett loud voice interrupted Angela. I grabbed Angela's hand and walked over to Bella.

She looked around at all of us with a confused face until she saw mine which made her face even more confused. My face showed that I was pissed.

"Alice what's wrong? I'm fine. I can go back in your stupid party if that's what your mad at." Oh NO SHE DIDN"T!!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Her face went to a very surprised face!

"Damn Alice what the hell is wrong with you?! She just woke up from blacking out, and your being an ass to her?!" Rose stood up to face me.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M PISSED AT HER!! WAIT MY BAD I MEAN'T HER AND EMMETT,BEN, AND EVEN JASEPER?!" Rose was taking by a surprised when I included their names. Bella stood up and was in the middle of the guys with Emmett behind her and Ben to her left and Jasper to her right. Angela was behind me watching.

"Babe what did we do?"

"You and the rest of them made a plan to embarrass Edward!"

"What?" Rose turned to look at them. They all had guilty faces, well I didn't see Bella's she was looking at her feet.

"Babe it was just going to be a joke nothing to be mad at. Anyway you always talk about how your brother is an ass, a player, a dick. I didn't think you would be upset."

"Yeah Alice take a chill pill."

"Oh shut up Emmett!" He wasn't going to help out the situation. Before I got another word in at Emmett. Rose spoke.

"Emmett, Jasper, that's not the point embarrassing him in that party makes you as much as a dick as him and sinking as low as him!"

"My point exactly! Plus what kind of friends are you to do that to him? He trusted you with the information of his medication problem and the pills and you just tell anyone don't you?"

"They only told me and two other people that didn't know." Bella finally spoke up.

"Don't even get me started on you! You say you love Edward, but you kiss another guy?! You hurt my brother badly!"

"ALICE!" Everyone looked at Bella with shocked faces well except Angela.

"What?!"

"First of all I only kissed Tyler because I was mad and sad ! My emotions over powered me and made me act stupid! Second! He hurt me too! Thirdly, you were suppose to keep your mouth shut about the love thing! What kind of friend are you?"

"I was asking the same question about you. It doesn't matter anymore, we are no longer friends!" Her face broke and her eyes began to water.

"You don't mean that.."

"Sadly I do." She looked at Rose next. "Rose?

"What?"

"Are you still my friend?"

"You mean right now?"

" Yeah..?"

"No." A few tears began to fall from her face. Her eyes shut, next thing she said was "Ang are you still my friend?"

"Bella you know how badly I want to say yes ,but for right now I have to say no."

We stood there for about 30 seconds listening to Bella sniffling. I couldn't stand there any longer I needed to find my brother and see if he was alright. I turned to Rose, "Can we go?"

"Yeah we can." Rose, Angela and I started to walk away until I heard Jasper. I turned to face him and saw him running over to me. I waved the girls to go on without me and wait. By the time he got to me the girls were in the car and music was blasting through the rolled down windows.

**_Staring out at the world across the street.  
You hate the way your life turned out to be.  
He's pulling up the driveway and you don't make a sound.  
Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say.  
You're always gonna be afraid.  
_**

"Alice are we still togeth-, I mean please don't be mad at me."

" Jasper, I always want to be with you. I love you because your caring, you take my crap, but the most important is your loyal. Not just to me ,but to your friends and family. Your always the one who usually knows best, people can trust you ,but you just showed me that Edward can't trust you. He's my twin brother, when he's in pain then I'm in pain and when he can't trust someone with his back then neither can I."

"Alice." I stood there not wanting to have this conversation.

**There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
**

"Jasper I just need space for right now. From you, Emmett, and Ben, even Bella."

"Alice you expect me to always know best, but everyone else can make a mistake?"

"I know your not perfect, no one is perfect and I can expect Emmett to be like this ,but you I never thought you could act this." I turned to the car where Rose and Angela were waiting. Tears were rolling down my face. I never felt more hurt in my life then this whole night put together. I got in the car and I saw tears running down Jasper's face in the mirror. How could one night ruin so much?

**Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces.  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile.  
If these walls could talk, they would have so much to say.  
Cause everytime you fight, the scars are gonna heal.  
But they're never gonna go away.**

**There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.**

**so what will you do?  
**

Bpov

I saw Alice get in the car with tears running down her face. What did I do to not just to my heart ,but to Alice's? I fucked up not my own relationship with the one I love ,but everyone's else's. Jasper's and Alice's, Ben's and Angela's and Emmett's and Rose's too. How could one night ruin so much?

**You're falling.  
You're screaming.  
You're stuck in the same old nightmare.  
He's lying.  
You're crying.  
There's nothing left to salvage.  
Kick the door cause this is over.  
Get me out of here!  
(Kick the door)**

Epov

I opened the door of my dorm. I didn't turn on the light and walked in by myself. Victoria left me at the parking lot saying she already did to much and couldn't go through with this, she ran off. I had no clue what she was talking about. I didn't care either, I walked to the window turned on the radio on the dresser and sat at the window still and looked at the moon. Tears ran down my face. I let the lyrics go through my head while one question keep going through my mind. How could one night ruin so much?

**There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
tell me what will you do?**

**There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
Theres's only pain.  
There is no love here.**

* * *

_**What did you guys think?? Last chapter I got four reviews which I'm happy about! I asked for more than two and you guys delivered! Maybe you guys can do that again and maybe even more reviews? I would like to thank cathy ( ), Mew-Mew-Fan08, Scarltblusssh, stargirlrox for reviewing my last chapter! **_

_**Also you guys if you want me to put a shout out for your story so people read it I will. Of course I'll read it first before I recommend it ,but I love reading Fanfictions!**_

_**Anyway review and I'll write again hopefully soon again!**_


	13. I should've told you everything

**HEY READERS!! Okay you guys I know it has been awhile but I'm sorry, I have school and after school things to deal with. Plus I have a life, sounds harsh ,but it's the truth. I'm not giving up on the story so don't worry =) I just don't have the time to update all the time like a lot of other fan fiction writers do. I'm sorry for it, and I hope you like the chapter! It is shorter than the last chapter ,but longer than I thought it would be when I started writing a day ago. Um? Lets see what else do I need to say? Um, thanks for the review Mew-Mew-Fan08 and Twilight is amazing for reviewing my last chapter! And I have nothing else to really say?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Keeper by Yellowcard**

* * *

**Apov**

As soon as we got to the parking lot of the school, I jumped out of the car without saying a word. I had to get to Edward, my brother was in pain and he need someone with him. I was just around the corner when I ran right into someone. I looked up, it was Victoria!

"YOU!"

"Alice!"

"You are so dead you part of the reason why this night is horrible and not a fun party night!"

"Alice, let me explain!"

"No, you wanted to hurt my brother, and succeed with also hurting many other people!"

"Alice, I..I.." Tears started falling. "I have no good reason for what I did! I thought it was about getting back at Bella for stealing a boyfriend from me years ago, but its not its also being her friend, she was always little miss perfect, smart, beautiful, caring, lovable, funny, things that aren't easy to keep up with twenty-four seven. I sadly realized it to late and hurt Bella and her friends in the process. I'm..I'm sorry."

"…."

"Alice?" I didn't know what to say, I can't forgive her, she didn't deserve it. I did have a question for her though. "Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Did you sleep with my brother tonight?"

"What? Um why do you want to know?"

"I know I'm his sister ,but I need to know?"

"The truth? No, I couldn't do it, I realized I already went to far with Edward, having sex with him would be way to far.."

"Thank you for telling me the truth." I didn't say anything, all I did was stare at the moon.

"Well if that is it, I'll be going." She started walked around me and started her way ,but I stopped her before she turned the corner.

"Wait Victoria."

"Yes?" I kept looking at the moon when I answered her, "Do me a favor? DON"T EVER LET ME SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, okay? Have a nice life."

I could tell she was taken back, but she understood and jogged away. Now I need to get to Edward. At least I know he's alone now.

******************

**Knock Knock**

……..

**Knock Knock**

……..

No answer? Where is he?…Wait Jasper gave me his spare key! I unlocked the door at quickly as I could. When I walked in, it was really dark, the only light I saw was from the window. I knew someone was home, because I heard the radio going.

"Edward?" A shadow next to the window moved a little, enough that the moon light hit the sad broken face. "Edward."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you still at the party, hanging out with your new bff Bella..?"

"Edward I know what happened tonight and trust me after learning Bella is not my bff." He still didn't move. I never really saw my brother cry, only when family members and his dog Jake who he had since he was five, die.

"Edward?" I walked over to him and sat on the window still behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He grab my hands that met in the middle and pulled them apart ,but kept one hand in his. He just stared at them.

"Edw-"

"Why were you crying?" What! How does he know?

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice you're my twin, I know when your in pain also your hands are damp from the tears you whipped away." He turned and looked at me, I couldn't see his face anymore, but he could see mine.

"Its stupid…" I looked down at our hands that were connected.

"Hey." He used his other hand to lift up my chin and made me look at him. "Alice, I'm your brother, whoever hurts you has to die by Emmett's and my hands."

I heard the smile through his words. Sadly it wasn't going to last when I tell what happened tonight.

"Edward, your not going to like what I'm about to tell you. Plus you and Emmett won't be working with each other for awhile."

****************

**Epov**

"Goodnight Alice, you're the best sister anyone can have." I hugged Alice by the door. After what she told me, I didn't know what to think. All I knew was I couldn't trust my friends for awhile until they show me that I can once again."Goodnight Edward, and I'm nothing special haha!" She left the room and I walked to my room and flopped on my bed. The guys hadn't gotten home yet and I really didn't want to talk to them because when we did, we wouldn't talk, I will be yelling. I felt betrayed by them. Alice told me that Bella and them made a plan to humiliate me in front of everyone and they told Bella and others about my pills. She told me that Victoria was also part of it too. She told me that Victoria double crossed Bella, and Bella tried and succeed hurting me when she kissed Tyler. I was confused with my feelings for Bella. She cares about me, but tried to hurt me? I know I tried to do the same thing to her ,but I didn't know she had feelings for me! She knew I had feelings for ,but she still went and hurt me. Like I said confusing shit that was going on. Why does things like this keep going on?

I guess when I was laying there, the guys came home because I heard a knock on my door. Well I have to deal with this sooner or later. "Come in." Jasper, Emmett and Ben all came in as a line. I sat up and looked at them, waiting for them to say something. Jasper was the first to say something.

"Dude we need to talk."

"Go ahead I'm listening."

*****************

**Bpov**

No one was talking.

The girls left and we (Emmett, Ben and me) all looked at Jasper walk back to us. He didn't look at any of us he just looked down at the ground. Emmett was the first to talk , "We should head home, or something." None of us disagreed and we all headed to Emmett's Jeep. I sat in the back with Jasper.

Like I said no one was talking, making the whole car ride awkward. Then all of a sudden my phone in my pocket started to vibrate. When I pulled it out I had a new text message…from Jasper? I looked over at him and he was staring at me, then looked back out at the window. I clicked to open it and it read,

**J- Bella…we need 2 talk. Umm this is a weird request 2 ask ,but I need u 2 accept?**

I didn't usually except requests without knowing, but I owed Jasper from having Alice be mad at him.

**B- Anything?**

**J- Me n the guys were texting for awhile n I cant believe Im about 2 ask u this… We, the guys, talked n we can't hangout with u 4 awhile, so we need u not 2 contact us. I'm sorry.**

I kept on reading the words over and over, I didn't just lose my girlfriends ,but now I'm losing my guy friends?

**B- I will accept ur request but I need 2 know why?**

**J- I love Alice, Emmett loves Rose, n Ben really cares/likes Angela n we don't want 2 lose them so we need to show them they can still trust us and hanging out with you right now wouldn't help our situation. Plus Edward is still be our friend, and this is just really complicated.**

**B- Will we ever hangout again?**

**J-Maybe? We will contact u when everything is settled… I'm sorry once again.**

I didn't text back. I couldn't I was on the verge of crying. Luckily, my only luck this night, we stopped in the parking lot. We all got out and stood and looked around ,but never at each other. I knew I was the one making everything awkward so I spoke up.

"I'll miss you guys, but I understand, so this is our goodbye, or at least mine. Goodbye!" I finally snapped so I took off running away from the scene. With tears running down my face, I ran past my dorm, knowing I couldn't go home tonight. I ran to my car, got my ipod, extra tennis shoes, tank top and my shorts that I keep in my truck just in case. I ran to a bathroom on campus, changed and dropped my party clothes in my truck. I decided I need to have a run, like NOW! Every time I run I feel like every problem just slides off of me, which I needed to feel like that at this moment. I plugged in my Ipod and I will run until I couldn't run no longer.

(**AN: Now kind of picture Bella running on a huge school campus. Only real light is the moon light and a few light posts**)

__

I wanna love,  
I wanna leave.  
I want you to love me,  
I want you to leave me.  
I want to stand where I can see,  
I'm watching you love me,  
And I'm watching you leave me now.

I wish i could be,  
Somebody else.  
I wish i could see,  
You and myself.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.  
And say,  
What you really feel.  
You know i need,  
Something that's real.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.

I wanna know if i could be,  
Someone to turn to,  
That could never hurt you.  
But i know what you think of me,  
You had a breakthrough,  
And now i'm just bad news for you.

I stopped in front of the court where Edward was playing at and me and him ran together. I walked onto the court and sat down in the middle and looked up at the stars, listening to the lyrics and soon I was crying again. In one night I lost a great guy who I think I'm in love with, and a huge group of my friends.

"WHY!!" Yup I officially snapped, hey all health nerds say you need to let your feelings out right? Well I guess screaming and crying is the best way for me. I rolled up in a ball and closed my eyes wanting the pain to go away.

__

I wish i could be,  
Somebody else.  
I wish i could see,  
You and myself.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.  
And say,  
What you really feel.  
You know i need,  
Something that's real.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.

I should've told you everything.  
I never gave you anything.  
I should've told you everything.  
If i could give you anything,  
Then i would tell you everything.

I wish i could be,  
Somebody else.  
I wish i could see,  
You and myself.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.  
And say,  
What you really feel.  
You know i need,  
Something that's real.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.

I should've told you everything.  
I should've told you everything.  
I should've told you everything

When the song ended, I pulled my head phones out and I could feel that I wasn't alone. I looked around and saw no one. I must be going crazy. It was getting really cold so I pulled out my phone to call the last person that I had as a friend. The line rang a few times till she picked up

"Hey Louise? Yea its me,Bella, umm can I stay over there tonight, I um can't go home. Thanks I'll be there in second." I hung up and started walking to her dorm, but before I turned the corner, I looked over my shoulder and I saw a figure on the court ,but as soon as they saw me, they jogged away. I looked up to the moon once more and I quoted out loud in a whisper "Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time... It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other."_-Leo F. Passacaglia _,a quote that we learned in our writing class… to bad I don't listen because if I did maybe this night might never have happen.

* * *

**Okay what did you guys think? Well review please!! I also want to say that you guys should like check ****out ************.net/u/1833020/Bite-Me-Bitch-2**** she has awesome stories! Plus in Life' Little Surprises I won a character in her story so I think I'm going to be a pregnant teen Bella meets! ****************.net/s/5845009/1/Lifes_Little_Surprises** **a lot of her other stories are good too so check them out!! So now all you have to do next is review this chapter!! LOVE LINDSEY =)**


	14. Check list

**Hey readers! Okay so I'm back! This would have been up yesterday, but guess what I did? No takers? Okay so I already had half a page saved on my computer before and so I started typing and I got to about six long pages and had a nice chapter I thought, I wrote my AN's too and everything, guess who forgot to save it! I go back on a second later to check my email and I was going to reread what I wrote to find my half page, I wanted to shoot myself, so today I've been typing, and I changed a lot of what I originally wrote and I actually like this one better, but the other one had a big Bella and Edward that this one didn't tehe, o well! So let me get you back to date and say that Bella was left heart broken, lost friends, and in the end of October! Yeah I'm sure the October part doesn't make sense but I realized that Bella life was going by really slow so I saying that When the party happened it was October and in a second your going to have a New Moon moment with the months flashing by! Um what else do I need to tell you, Um I put my friend Chelsea in the story she a team Jacob person and as you can tell I'm team Edward, but we have a lot of fun talking about it, anyway she's in it and I'm taking a lot of time writing this so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight!**

**

* * *

**Bpov

_November_

_December passes_

_January passes_

_February passes_

_March passes_

_April passes_

BEEP BEEP

_Err not yet! I just went to bed! It can't be eight yet!_

"Wakey Wakey!"

"GO AWAY CHELSEA!"

"O come on! Get up, think about it Bella, you only have like three weeks left of school! Then summer is here and we can leave stupid Washington and go on our big trip!"

"Well duh your excited, you don't have classes, but as for me I have to get up and do homework and study for finals!" I finally sat up to a loud dorky light brunette, but if I ever said that out loud I think she would hurt me!

So about six months have gone by since that horrible night that I lost my friends, and my chance of finally being in love. I know six months seem like a long time to let this whole problem go on for, but it took the guys about three months to get Edward and the girls to talk to them friendly again! I only know this because of Louise, she finds out by talking to Angela. She also had to work at it to have Angela to talk to her. At least in the beginning for her Angela would say good morning with a ice out tone. If I run into Angela, I say "Hello" and she just keeps on walking, now I don't even try to talk to her.

Now I knew Chelsea from high school at forks, I met her in our English class. She has long light brunette hair that almost reaches her hips. She has blue/green eyes sometimes in the right light her eyes turn grey. First time I met her she was in her cheerleading outfit, and I never really met any cheerleaders, the only ones I ever saw were ones on the TV and they all sounded stupid and preppy! Well Chelsea turned that all around, she's really smart and as happy as she can get she loves her hard core rock music and will hurt you if you fuck with her or her friends! I didn't see Chelsea much when school ended, but I text her a lot. The reason I didn't see her was she decided to take a year off before going to college to travel, but when I called after I got to Louise's dorm and told her everything, she told me, she was in Australian ,but would be back in two months to see me ,but for the time being I could live at her apartment in Seattle that was about half an hour away from school, so I took it. Now she's home and she planned that when school ended and summer was here, me and her would go to Italy, France, New York, L.A., and anywhere else we wanted. It sounded perfect cause I'm tired of Twilight College, full of seeing people that use to love being around me, but now give me looks that hurt me. Sometimes those stares have sadness in them, but pain and anger come along a second later. Edward…he doesn't even look at me anymore, which hurts even more.

Chelsea tells me that we'll all acting stupid, and need a slap in the face. She's always telling me that we have a serious problem, like 'how can't we get over something that happen in the past'!

"Hey Bella, why don't we do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"How about going out partying? Oh what about instead of partying we go to that cake and pie restaurant!"

"So instead of being like regular college kids partying, playing beer pong and having one night stands you want to eat pie and cake?"

"Well Bella for your information, when we are traveling we will be partying enough so right now we will be safe and quite while eating pie and cake."

"Pie and cake?"

"and coffee!"

"Of course, you coffee addict, haha!" I ran and took a shower while Chelsea went to make breakfast.

I came out of my shower to pop tarts and coffee, "Wow Chelsea pop tarts?"

"Don't forget the coffee!"

"Haha, gosh Chelsea I almost forgot how much I love you!"

"Haha so I have a super surprise for you when you get out of school today!"

"What?"

"I can't tell you, you have to wait!"

"So you tell me that I have a surprise, but won't tell me what it is?"

"Exactly, because I know you hate surprises and that just entertains me." She smiled at me.

"Your just evil."

"Excuse me, but I'm an angel."

"Sure, sure."

"So hurry and eat up, you don't want to be late to class!"

"I have-" I looked at the clock, and she was right. "Shit I got to hurry!"

"Don't freak, here." She handed my pop tarts in a paper towel and my coffee in a coffee mug.

"Thanks mom."

"Hey don't call me mom!" She smiled and waved good bye, when I walked out the door. When I got in my car I realized I had a text, so being a safe driver I decided I would answer it later and not while I drove.

"I have an announcement, class will end next week on the 7th of May not the 14th, so finals are next week. That's all, class is dismissed!" My math professor finished writing on the board, and everybody started leaving. I was so happy all my classes were ending early meaning that I would be heading on my trip early! I wonder for a second why thinking maybe budget cuts, but then again I don't really care right now! I headed to my truck, but then I realized I didn't check my new message on my phone. When I did open my message I was shocked from who it was from…Alice?

_A- We need to talk… in person._

My emotions started to turn in knots, did Alice have good or bad news? Should I be happy or sad? My emotions didn't get a chance to decided because I heard a voice coming from where my truck was suppose to be. I looked across the lawn to see Chelsea in the parking lot on my truck.

"What are you doing?" I walked over to her and watched her jump off my truck, and she started smiling.

"Can't I come see you? And I thought we had plans tonight?" She started to use her puppy face, but she knew that usually doesn't work on me.

"Put the puppy face away, and of course we have plans for tonight, but how did you get here cause I don't see your car around?"

"Its called a cab, it's a car that picks you up and drives you around for money."

"Ha Ha very funny. I thought I was going to go home and pick you up though?"

"Well we didn't want to wait. We are the surprise beautiful."

"We?" Before I got my answer I picked up into the air and pulled into a huge crushing huge. "Jake put me DOWN, I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Sorry Bella, but say the magic words!"

"Err, JAKE IS THE AWESOMEST PERSON EVER!"

"Thank you!" He put me back down, on the ground, and had his stupid big smile plastered on his face.

"Chelsea I hate your boyfriend."

"Ah come on he's so cute and when his shirt off, those abs just stare at you just taunting you to touch them-" She started to lose train of thought, because Jake started to get closer to her and kissed her when he was close enough.

"Would you guys like a room?" Chelsea backed up and smiled at me.

"Hey I haven't seen him for about a month!"

"Yeah, yeah, just save that when I'm not around okay?"

"Okay, but because your making me wait, your sleeping in your truck tonight." Gosh sometimes I wanted to smack Jake!

"JAKE!" Chelsea smack the back off his head

"Chelsea its like you can read my mind sometimes?"

"Jake we keep those kind of things private!"

"Sorry baby…"

"Okay we should head out-" I stopped talking when I saw them all walking out of one of the buildings heading to there cars. I saw them sometimes around campus, but now there was someone new with them, with him…a girl. Well I guess you can't really call her a girl, more like a woman. She was wearing a tennis skirt with a red v-cut halter top with black stilettos, she was tall, thin, strawberry blonde, curves all in the right places some very big, a lot of make-up, and Edward had his arm around her waist. I had some names I could come up with to call her, but than again maybe I shouldn't its not like I know her..

"Slut!" I turned to face Chelsea who was watching what I was watching.

"Chelsea you don't even know her, I mean she has the body, why shouldn't she flaunt it?"

"Its one of those things we girls can pick up, and you can't tell from looking at her that your not picking up vibes of slutiness?"

"Okay I might be, but that might be just because of who is with her and has his arms around her."

"O Bella, just remember he doesn't deserve you, if he was smart he would forget the past and be with you. Also if he was smart he would hurry and come after before its to late. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah I understand. I understand I don't deserve him, that he has forgotten the past that I'm part of and I'm to late to be with him."

"Bella that's-"

"Lets just go." I walked to my truck and they followed me and got in. I drove by the group, but no one noticed me, they were all laughing and talking leaning on there cars, but when I looked at the review mirror I saw Alice turn and look and her expression was sad.

"MMMmmm! This is the best cake I've ever eaten!"

"Jake you said that with the last two pies you ate and now this is your second type of cake. Chelsea and I finished eating ten minutes ago!"

"Hey I'm a growing boy!"

"Baby you've been growing since freshman year." Chelsea pitched in.

"Hey I haven't heard any complaints." Jake started smiling and was looking at Chelsea to his junk and back to her.

"EWWWWWWW! Okay I love you guys, but I really don't need to know about your guys sex life!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one bring it up! Jake stop your going to make Bella sick!" Jake started laughing so hard I think he was going to burst.

We were eating outside of the restaurant on the strip of little stores and eating places, when I looked across the street and saw the group come out of starbucks. They didn't notice me I think because they sat outside and were all talking. I was watching to long when I realized that Alice watching me. I wasn't sure if I was to smile and wave or just ignore them and keep talking to Chelsea and Jake, but she helped me figure that out, because a second later Alice texted me.

_A- Can you get away for a second without making a scene?_

_B- Sure. Where exactly?_

_A- Parking lot next to starbucks?_

_B- Okay my truck is parked there anyway. How am I suppose to get past the rest of them without getting noticed? _

_A- Just put your hood up and take the cross walk that leads right into it. They're so busy talking they won't realize you. I'll meet you near my car._

_B-All right, see ya in a second._

I quickly excused myself from Chelsea and Jake by telling them that I think I have a thicker jacket in the car and I was getting cold. I got by the group quickly and waited for Alice which wasn't a long wait.

"Hello Bella." I turned to see my former friend.

"Hi Alice."

"How are you?"

"Alice I think we should just skip the small talk-"

"We miss you.."

"Who's is we?"

"Me, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Angela, and Ben." There was someone missing in that group that I was hoping to hear. "…I pretty sure Edward does too."

"O really.. Well I miss you guys too."

"Bella we all think that this thing has gone to long and think you should come back and live with us, even if its only for the end of the year, but we want you back."

"Only if you accept my sorry."

"Bella we all make stupid mistakes, but the past is the past."

"So I can hangout with you guys again?"

"Absolutely-"

"NOT!" We both jumped and looked to see the blonde that was all over Edward before.

"Bella this is Tanya. And Tanya, Bella can-"

"I'm Edward's girlfriend." She interrupted,

"She isn't Edward girlfriend." Alice spoke up.

"Not yet, but I will."

"Over my dead body will you be with my brother and another thing, Bella can hangout with us!"

"So your going to go behind your brothers back, for this piece of white trash?"

"Want to say that to my face?" She turned her attention to me, and step toward me.

"You heard me, but I'll be glad to say it again until it gets through to you."

"You little-!"

"What's going on?" We all looked to see Edward and everyone else with him.

"BELLA! What's going on here?" Chelsea ran over to me with Jake only a step behind her.

"Oh Eddie bear, Bella pulled Alice over here and started to yell at her and when I came to see why it was taking Alice so long, Bella started cussing at me!" She ran into his arms. Chelsea looked at me, and saw my mouth drop. She can't be serious.

"First off, I did no such thing!"

"Eddie she's lying!"

"Hey Bella doesn't lie, bitch!" Chelsea started to walk over to her, but Jake held her back.

"Can you really believe her friend?" The little bitch said. I was about to say something back, but Alice spoke.

" Edward as your sister and being here for everything that happen, Tanya is the one lying. Also to speak for the rest of us we need to tell you that we think your being stupid for dating her, and we're done not hanging out with Bella."

"If that's how you guys feel than, we won't be a bother anymore." He took Tanya's hand and walked right past me and walked to his car and got in and drove right by. We all watched as they left the parking lot, I wanted to cry.

"Bella?" I turned to Emmett who was smiling.

"Yeah Emmett?"

"My brother is an idiot, and I will beat him up later for not dumping her and taking you. If you want to have even more fun we can go find her closet and put a stink bomb in it, so when Tanya opens it all her clothes will smell like shit for about a month!" I couldn't help, but giggle a little.

"I don't think that would be the smartest thing…but I won't take that off a list of possible ideas."

"Hey y'all why don't we all gather at the girls dorm and have a little back together party?" Jasper smiled at me and winked.

"I think that's a great idea." Alice linked her arms with me and we all walked to our cars. So one out of my two problems are solved, one, get friends back, check, two, have Edward be in love with me like I am with him, uncheck.

**AHHH! A sorta happy ending in this chapter? So I think I have like two or one chapters left in this story and then the end, who else is sad? Okay, I just you need to review, cause I'm in such a good mood I'm ready to type so review! Plus if I don't get over like three reviews I'm not typing anymore, that's even sadder….haha I'm just joking I have like two loyal readers that always write me a review and they deserve a ending to this story, the rest of you guys hurt me cause I get alerts on my email saying so n so made your story one of there favorites, why can you do that but not review? its hella easy to review so just do it! PLEASE!**


	15. About Time

**I know it took me forever to update, but at least I'm updating, doesn't that count for something? I just had writers block and also see I always take forever to push myself to start to write but when I do start to write, I sometimes can't stop myself, so for you guys I spent yesterday and this morning to type this sad/cute chapter that I hope you enjoy. Um I don't think there much I need to tell you, um I gave Chelsea a fake last name, the two songs in this story is Young money by Vita Chambers and the second song is I lost her by Brighten. In this chapter I write a little part about what dear Edward was doing during those six months. You might get mad at him for what he was doing, but I felt personally for a player he wasn't really one, so I decided to skip player right to man whore, tehe! Um I liked to thank the people who reviewed, thank you. Ummm I think that's it, so here you go!**

**DISCLAMIER: I own nothing except the story line, but the characters themselves are Meyers.**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Hey Bella, hold up." We were all heading to our cars getting ready to leave when Alice slowed down, pulling me back.

"Yeah Alice?"

"I know, that you apologized…but I think I speak for all of us" She waved her hand to the group talking next to the cars, " that we need to say were sorry too."

"What do you need to say your sorry about? I'm the one who betrayed your guys trust."

"But we are the ones who made to big of deal of it. I mean yeah be mad for a little but six months is just to long. I think… that it would be best to, basically start all over."

"Like nothing ever happened?"

"Like today is the first time we are meeting, right now."

"okay sure." She started to smile and pulled me over to the group.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Angela Weber, and Ben Cheney."

"Alice what you talking about? We already met B-OW!" Emmett grabbed the back of his head where Rose smacked him. Rose then turned to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella."

"Like wise, and everyone this is Jacob Black and Chelsea Skye."

"Sup Suckers!" Jake said behind me in a stupid voice.

"Sup dogs!" Emmett spoke back while doing a backward peace sign at him. Stupid wanna-be gangsters. We all started laughing at there stupidity.

"Okay before these idiots, start a rap battle, lets get going." Jasper chuckled.

_**When I wakeim craving the taste of the cakelike Wheezy and Drake im a makea milli gazillion dollarsso hallaif your with me nowlike a star**_

"Go Chelsea, Go Chelsea!"

_**im fixin' my hair in the cari know who i arethe beats are ganna drop tonightwe aint gonna stop tonighti don't care but nothin' at alloh oh, oh ohim the kinda girl who's got the young moneymakes the young moneyn' spends it all nightim lookin' for a boy who's got the young money**_

"Go Alice, Go Alice!"

_**takin' love from me that's what i likeoh oh, oh oh OHyoung moneyoh oh, oh oh OHyoung money**_

"Go Emmett, Go Emmett!" We were all at our dorm...Our dorm, its nice to be back were your suppose to be. Anyway we were celebrating to what Alice called a "Welcome Back Dorm Party." Clever Alice. We were have a dance battle, well me and Angela were sitting on the couch that was pushed against the wall to make room for dancing.

"That's HOT!" Jake was now watching Alice, Rose and Chelsea dirty dancing on each other.

"DUDE!" Emmett and Jasper made a disgusted face.

"What?"

"Alice is my sister!"

"And Rose is mine!"

"Well…There not mine hahahaha!" Jake laughed. Ben walked in a second later with the take out. We all grabbed our order and spread around, just laughing and talking about things that I miss being gone. Of course no one ever brought up Edward. I guess they knew most likely I wouldn't like hearing about him…sadly I did though. I would smile at the right part of the conversation and I was playing around like nothing was wrong, but I kept checking in the corner of my eye to see if Edward would walk through. As nothing ever happen, as if he didn't ever go with Tanya over his family and friends. As if Tanya was just something my mind made up. Hmm if I made up Tanya was in my mind would it be okay if she was hit by a car? I mean she was in my mind right? I guess wrong, she's real and with him.

"Hey Bella come with me." Chelsea whispered into my ear. I looked at her in confusion, and followed her into my room. She closed my door and turned and sat on my bed and patted next to it, telling to sit.

"What's up Chelsea?"

"Don't act stupid, I know something is on your mind… maybe more like someone, right?"

"Right."

"Want to talk about it?""Its just… the six months I was gone she was with him. Six months they were together, they got closer."

"They have only been together for about a week maybe nine days the most." I was playing with my hands, but as soon as she said that I looked at her to see if she was just trying to make me feel better. "Alice told me."

"Oh…so has he dated anyone else?"

" Do you want me to be truthful or lie? Cause the truth might suck to you."

"Truthful?" I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know, but at the same time I did.

"Well after the fall out, I guess a week later he was already dating someone new, I guess she was really "slutty", well that's what Alice said. Actually she said they were almost all of them were sluts and whores. She said some were a little smart, but not many."

"They?"

"Yeah, most of the girls he dated only lasted a week, the whores lasted two weeks. Some even only lasted two to like four days. Those were the smart ones, they wanted to be his girlfriend, but I guess he said no, and they said that they didn't want to sleep with him unless they were "together, together" and he would say fuck you or something and walk like two steps next to them and grab the closest good looking girl and start making out with them. I guess the smart girls would go over to him and smack him. Hahaha one was a fighter, like a boxer, so she punched him right in the jaw, almost dislocated it! Anyway he has been in this mood for the last six months. He really now is the biggest player at school, some even call him a man-whore. Alice surprised he hasn't gotten STI, yet or something, but I guess he's safe and gets check ups often to be sure he doesn't get fucked, in the bad way I mean. Anyway, his mood has been really fucked up, Alice said when they all would hangout, they had to walk on egg shells when they talked to him. Make sure they didn't say the wrong thing…or the wrong name."

"Oh…"

"I told you the truth sucked."

"Its just he…he..he…I don't know." I was kinda confused. I mean he didn't want anything serious with any of these girls. He also changed his mood, so bad everyone had to watch what they said. They also wasn't aloud to say my name, but does that even mean anything?

"He probably only dated so much because he was trying to distract his pain, maybe?" She suggested.

"What pain?" I was looking at the ground ready for it to suck me up.

"The pain of losing you." That voice didn't belong to Chelsea, I looked up to see all my friends in the door way. The voice belonged to Jasper.

"I don't understand."

"Each of us lost you, and we each tried to deal with the pain in a different way. For Edward it was harder, he tried to throw himself into basketball, but that didn't help him much, because when he would get back to the dorms, either ours or here, he would see all of us with our loved one. He was alone in a way, we tried to help, but he didn't want our pity. That's when he started dating all those girls. He was looking for something."

"He was looking for someone." Emmett added.

"For someone to love? Then why didn't he want a girlfriend?"

"Because he wasn't looking for just anyone, he was looking for something."

"Like a spark?"

"More like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was looking in each girl for that thing, that bond, that spark you spoke of, he was looking for what he had with you, but he couldn't find it in any of them." Jasper told.

"He wanted to see maybe if it was just in his head, that maybe he was wrong about what he was feeling for you. He felt that he didn't know you that well, that he didn't even date you, how can he feel that way. He's confused." Alice said while she walked over to me and sat on the other side of me.

"Bella…Bella he loves you."

"Alice I thought he loved me, but I was wrong to ever think that. If we both in love me and him would be TOGETHER! HE WOULDN'T BE WITH THOSE OTHER GIRLS! THEY SAY LOVE IS THE POWEREST THING IN THIS WORLD! IF OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER WAS REAL, WE WOULD BE TOGETHER! HE SEEMS TO HAVE MOVED ON, AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I CAN'T CHANGE THAT! I WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH LIFE WITH THAT STUPID MISTAKE THAT I MADE THAT HURT THE ONE PERSON I HAVE EVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT!" I was crying while basically screaming all of them when they didn't deserve it. "I never…I..never….felt this way for someone, and sadly he doesn't feel that way about me. I guess unrequited love would describe my little love story… I'm sorry, I need air, I'll be a minute.."

"Bella I'll go-" I didn't let Chelsea finished, I ran by all them. I was out of the dorms fast and running once again. I didn't even know where I was going. I just let my legs take me where ever they wanted. I needed to get need to feel the wind on my face to feel anything than the pain, anything at all. I finally collapsed on the grass somewhere on the campus. I just looked up to stars and closed my eyes and listened to the silent night. But it wasn't silent at all, I heard music I looked up and saw I was near the basketball courts and on one of the benches was him. It was Edward. He had a guitar in his hand and was playing. I was just watching him, play, but then he started to sing too.

**__**

Theres a hole In my heart  
which you used to get your air  
It wont beat again for at least another year  
You cut it out yourself, so you wont suffocate in there  
Your patience is losing to your fear  
I lost her  
When collecting angels come  
I will rush to find your prayers  
Theyre buried in the closet under the stairs  
under boxes of my dreams  
and the clutter of my fears  
my selfishness is probably why theyre here  
and i kept digging my own grave  
Im close to 30 miles deep  
I can taste the other side and it isnt pretty  
and i left my lover in a bottle  
and i threw it out to sea  
as soon as she left my fingertips I prayed she come back to me  
come back to me baby  
I lost her  
I lost her  
I lost her  
I lost her  
I lost her  
I lost her  
I lost her  
I will never stitch the hole you cut  
In hopes that you will return to me  
I will work to be a man yes you will see  
yes I will work to be your man yes you will see

When he finished, I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. He was amazing. The song..it was so sad, like I was looking into his soul while he sang. Had he written that about someone. How much I wish it was for me, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up and be hurt later on. I decided to try to sneak away slowly, because all he had to do was look up and see me across the court. Easier than done, as soon as I tried to take a step I tripped on a root that was poking out of the grass. Its sad really, I can run without tripping, but walking is deadly to me. I made a loud enough squeak, for Edward to turn and see me fall. I tried to get up before he could get to be, but luck wasn't on my side. I tweaked my ankle and I wouldn't be able to run away.

"Bella?" I thought if I just didn't look at him, he would go away. If I just could get up and hop on one foot I would be fine. As soon as I would get around a corner, I will call Jacob or Chelsea or someone to come find me and they can help me back to my dorm.

"Bella? Bella are you hurt?" Damn. He was close enough I could touch him. He was squatting down next me. I tried to get up, but I was having a hard time. That's when Edward grab my hand and helped me up. When he grabbed my hand, a electric shock went through me, it felt amazingly weird, but as soon as I was up I pulled my hand away. I really didn't want to, but I couldn't be here, not now, not when I felt the way I felt. I don't want to start crying when he pushes me away, I don't want him to see me like that.

"Bella?"

"…"

"Bella can you look at me?" I hadn't look at Edward yet. I was afraid to look into his eyes. "Bella please just look at me."

"Edward I have to go. Everyone looking for me, I told them I would only be a minute." I started to walk away, well more like hop away, when he grabbed my arm and spun me around and I saw those amazing green eyes staring at me pleading. "Bella wait."

"W..why?" I couldn't concentrate while looking into his eyes.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." He knew I heard and I couldn't lie to him while his eyes were connected to mine.

"That's what I thought." He let go of my arm and walk over to the edge of the sidewalk and sat down. He put his guitar next to him. This was my chance to walk away, but I couldn't convince myself to leave.

"Edward…Edward who was that song about?" I walked over to him and sat down slowly next to him. My leg didn't hurt as bad as I thought, but running or jumping or anything like that would make me most likely scream in pain.

"What makes you think it was about anyone?" He answered while looking at the stars.

"Well, you sang I lost her? Whose the she?"

"Bella."

"I know I shouldn't ask, but she's really lucky to have song written about her. Was it about one of the girls you dated? Was it about Tanya? Who?"

"Bella."

"What?"

"No, I meant Bella for who."

"Wait..you mean.. did you date another Be-"

"No Bella, the song was about you, for you, everything I sing lately is about you."

"Edward?" My mind was swarming, and my heart was beating so loud I thought he could hear it.

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand."

"I'm not surprised. You probably already talked to Alice or someone else about all the girls I dated, that's why you guessed that it was for someone else, right? Well, Bella, I never really liked any of them, cause none of them were like you. None of them were as beautiful as you. As smart, funny, sweet, caring, or gave me the smile I see when are with your friends. Your true smile can makes the whole room light up like a million stars that I just love about you. If you smile, everybody else in that room will smile just because of it. Plus your eyes, I dated girls with blue, green, gray, brown, hazel, ect., but none of them had your beautiful eyes, none of them could compare to your chocolate brown eyes. Also I never once have been jealous of a guy, but when I thought you were in love with Kevin, I wanted to die right there…plus punch the shit out him, the only stopping me from doing that, was you, I wouldn't hurt you like that…well I never wanted to hurt you, but I broke that promise, I hurt so much that it even hurts me. I was confused and hurt, with those two combined, I did stupid stuff, I should have never kissed Victoria, I shouldn't have ever dated an of those other girls, or went with Tanya even after I knew that she was a lying bitch. I know I shouldn't have had sex with them either, but I just hoped that maybe if I slept with them I would be connected to them that I would want to be with them more than I wanted to be with you, but that never happened. Bella, what I think…no what I need and have to say is I'm sorry." I couldn't breath, I shocked. I was shocked about all the things he told me, that the song was about me. That he basically loves the way I looked, the way I am. I hated he had sex with all those girls, because it hurt me, to know others had been with him, but what shocked me most of all was the sorry. Why was he saying sorry, it didn't make sense.

"Edward, why are you saying your sorry? I'm the one who fucked up everything. I lied to my friends, I had your friends betrayed your trust, I'm the stupid one. I wasn't hurt or confused when I started making plans to hurt you. Yes, I tried to stop them and it worked all fine, until Victoria stabbed me in the back, but what I should have done was came talked to you! I shouldn't have kissed Tyler! I knew Victoria was going to try and hurt you and me, so I should have know, what Victoria was going to do! I'm the one who is sorry." He turned and faced me and cupped my face, I froze, I couldn't move.

"Bella we both made mistakes, we both were stupid, but I'm done hurting! I'm done just being with girls that don't mean anything to me! That's why I broke up with Tanya as soon as I left the corner from you guys, I dropped her ass on the sidewalk the next minute after she said that its good I dropped that trash as soon as possible, which I told her that she doesn't know you and no one should ever call you trash, she trash not you. Bella I'm willing to forget everything and start all over, if you are. I'm willing to show you that I don't want to be a player anymore, I want to be with you and only you. I know we hardly know each other, I know we haven't even dated yet, but lets just give it a try, if some reason it doesn't work out at least we would know we tried. Please. I don't know how much longer I can go without being with you. I just have this connection that is pulling me to you." He moved so close to my face that his lips almost touched mine every time he spoke. "Bella I need you, to be with you, I can't stop myself from wanting to kiss every time I see you. Bella, would you mind if I kissed-" I didn't even let him finished, I pushed my lips onto his. It was hard at first and full of force, like we both been dieing to do it for so long that we both through all we had into it. He bit my lip softly and I moaned when his tongue lick where he bit. I opened my mouth and both our tongues were fighting to see which one of us would dominate. I gave in, he won, and I really didn't care. I was floating, all my pain was gone, those six months that felt like years felt like days now, all my fears of being rejected, the fear of losing him was gone in the time he kissed me. He pulled back to soon from me, I want him more, longer, I didn't want him to stop. My lips, my mouth felt lost and empty without his connected to mine.

We were both breathing hard, and he was leaning his head on mine, with his eyes shut. When he finally opened his eyes, he said the most beautiful words to me, that I've been dieing to hear come out of his mouth.

"I love you, Bella"

I love you too, Edward." He smile my favorite crooked smile and I smiled back.

"There's my favorite smile." He gave me another kiss, but this one was soft and smooth.

"ABOUT TIME!" Edward and I jumped from the sound of Alice's voice and turned to see that about ten feet away were all our friends, smiling and Alice was basically bouncing up and down smiling with joy. "Oh and Edward you better not mess this up and make us lose her again!"

Edward got up and helped me to my feet and turned us to them, but looked at me and promised, "I don't think I'm ever going to make that mistake twice." I smiled again at his words. I think I could get use to hearing such beautiful things like that. He gave me a small kiss and turned to everyone. I think I could get use to those too.

"NOW WE REALLY CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTED! PARTY IN THE GIRLS DORM!" Emmett yelled. As everyone started to walk away, Edward pulled me back.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Well you hurt you leg, and I can't let you hurt yourself anymore, so get on my back." I bent down so I could jump on. "and Bella?" He started to follow the group.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you." I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself.

"Hey Edward?"

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"You love me?"

"Well actually, I was going to say Chicken butt, so your wrong." I giggled. He then pinched one of my thighs that he was holding which made me squeak.

"Okay! I love too!"

"That's what I thought you meant." He chuckled.

* * *

**YAY! They're finally together! So I have like one chapter left in this story and that like it, so sad face, but at least there's a happy ending in store! So I hoping to push myself to get on the computer again next week to type, cause I only have like a week and a half of summer left and I want to finish this story before I go back to school where I will be busy with homework, after school stuff, ect. So review, review, REVIEW PLEASE! Give me your thoughts of the chapter, with long reviews or reviews that just say good, I DON"T CARE, JUST REVIEW! *Happy FACE***


	16. Picture Frame Moments3

**So you guys here is the last chapter of Twilight College. I know I was suppose to have this up like two months ago, but something happened and I feel like telling you what cause I give you guys to many excuses, so I not even going to tell you. I sorry is all can really say. I do feel like I needed to finish this story for whoever is still reading. I finally got myself a laptop and haven't gotten much time to use it for fun, with school taking most of the time with it. I did feel bad that I haven't updated so I felt like saying up till one in the morning to finish so here is the long waited chapter enjoy for the last time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight industry.**

"Is this the last box?"

"Um I think so, I just have my bag left in my room." I smiled.

"Okay, well I'm going to take this out to your truck." He walked over to me and he planted a soft loving kiss on my lips. How much I loved it. How much I love Edward. Yes, Edward and I were officially together, and by together I mean boyfriend and girlfriend loving each other. We even have sex together, every time I think about that it makes me blush. The first time was the night when we went back to the dorms with everybody.

_***Flashback to That Night***_

_We were all hanging out in our dorm, listening to music and snacking on food. Some were laughing, talking or singing to the words, but I wasn't doing any of that. I was sitting on Edwards lap, who was sitting in the recliner chair holding me in his arms. We had our heads leaning into each others, just staring into each other eyes, every once in awhile he would steal a kiss from my lips or vice versa. Finally after sitting like that for about fifteen minutes, which felt only like a few minutes, he spoke to me in that beautiful velvet voice. "Want to get out of here?", he smiled._

"_Yeah, sounds good." I smiled back to him. I stood up off of him and he got up from the recliner. We tried to walk out the door quietly, but we got stopped._

"_Hey! Where do you two think your going?"_

"_Jake leave them alone, they want to be alone, so let them!" Chelsea scolded Jake, but gave him a peck on the lips when he started pouting._

_We started leaving and the door started to close, but not before hearing Emmett yelling 'don't forget to use protection' and Jasper saying 'ride like a cowboy Eddie' . We laughed, but then it got quite, but not an awkward one, a peaceful one. He held me around the waist, while I snuggled to his side. We were just walking around campus, that was lighten by the moon and stars plus a few street lights. _

"_Bella, would you like to go to my dorm? Nobody there, so we can have sometime to ourselves." He purred to me. I started to blush. "Bella I'm not insinuating anything, I just want to be somewhere where we can be comfortable, and be alone."_

"_Alright." We started to walk to his dorm. I knew what he thought when I blushed, he knew that the word sex went through my head. Well, it did, and it still was. Was I ready to give myself to Edward? Well was I? I mean we just got together, but then again I love him…a lot, with a huge passion. Then again I know he was with all those girls, but then again, he never loved those girls. He wouldn't be having sex with me like those other girls, we would be making love. I was still making up my mind when all of a sudden, I was being pulled though a door. I realized we have made it to his dorm. He turned a small lamp on near his couch, and he sat down. He looked up at me and smiled._

"_Well what do you want to do?"_

"…"

"_Bella?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Mmmhmm." I started to walk around the room and stopped by another door. It was opened and I saw it was someone's bedroom. "Edward, whose room is this?"_

"_Mine."_

"_Really?" I walked in and looked around. The only light source I had was from the bright moonlight coming from the drawn curtain window. I saw he had a electric guitar in the corner on top of an amp, next to a acoustic guitar that was similar to the one he played tonight. Then he had a bunch of pictures on the wall, some drawings, some writings, some songs, poetry, but he had a picture of …me. I was shocked, star struck if I must say. It was a black and white picture of me leaning on a tree, not even looking at the camera, smiling. I remember the picture, it was one a student took of me, the guy was in a photography class, and need pictures of people around school. He was really nice, and I was smiling because he was trying to pick me up, but failing badly. I was laughing/smiling and before I looked back at him, he already took a picture of me. Later that week he found me and gave me a few copies, because he said it was such a beautiful picture of me. I was confused on how Edward got it. "How?" I spoke to myself._

"_It's an amazing picture of you." I almost jumped when I turned and saw Edward standing in the door way._

"_How did you get this?"_

"_I know the kid that took the picture of you. See, I borrow a book from him and I went to see him to give it back and found him developing pictures. He let me in and started cleaning up, I was looking around and saw the picture of you. I asked him about it and he told me. I then took one of the copies when he wasn't looking. I love it of you, it shows such a peaceful and happy Bella." I turned to look at him and smiled at him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him. It turned out to be a longer kiss then excepted and we started to move closer to his bed. When we finally hit his bed, he pulled away. I was confused, and kind of hurt._

"_Bella, I don't want you to think that I brought you here, for that." He moved his head in the direction of the bed._

"_Edward, I know, but I want to." I was ready for him. I laid on the bed, and he then joined me. He started to kiss me and then my neck to my ear, he then whispered in my ear, "Bella I love you, I wanted this, us, for such a long time now."_

"_Edward, I love you too, and I know, I have felt the same thing too." That night we made love._

_***End of flashback***_

That night was one of the best nights of my life, it was full of passion and I loved every minute of it. We laid in each others arms, naked and out of breath, while he whispered that he loves me and kissing me on my forehead. We have sex often now because after having sex once with each other, now we can't stop. It makes me laugh, Emmett even tells us we're like rabbits, even though he shouldn't be talking, him and Rose are way worse.

I walked into my room, and looked around the empty room and saw my bag on the mattress. Chelsea and I have changed our plans on our trip, we haven't canceled it, but added to it. We have added two more people, Edward and Jacob. Chelsea actually really wanted Jake to come anyway, but didn't want him to come when I had no one, but now that I have Edward she brought it up. I told Edward if he wanted to come, and he gladly accepted.

I picked up my bag and saw a picture frame on the mattress that was under my bag. I picked up and smiled. It was a sepia picture of me and of Edward under a tree smiling at each other, which was taking by his photography friend. It was one of many pictures Edward had gotten taken of us, but his friend didn't care, he called us his young love file in class. Edward would take pictures of us when we were alone, and I didn't mind, it was cute. I loved this picture the most though, it was beautiful, I think I liked it the most because the way the sunlight hit us in the eyes. Our eyes had innocents, but lust for each other too. I stared at the picture and smiled to myself, till I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulders.

"I love that picture."

"Me too."

"Well as much as I love seeing this picture of us, I think we need to head out."

"Yeah, your right." I turned and gave him a kiss. He held my hand and started to lead me out the door. I turned once more to look in my room and smiled and turned the lights off. Edward walked to my truck and we got in. Edward was driving my car to Chelsea's so we all can get ready to leave. Emmett was driving Edwards car back to his home.

I looked at the campus while we drove away. This first year of college has been amazing. I have gone though hell and back, but in the end I haven't been this happy since…ever. I remember way back when I first got here and Rose and Alice said that they felt alone before they met Emmett and Jasper. Also, when you click with a guy, life can't get any better. Well, before I felt disgusted that any woman would feel that way because a girl can feel independent on her own, but I don't feel that way anymore. Of course I believe that a girl can be independent and strong on there own, but now I understand that life feels better when you have someone beside you.

I had someone beside me, I turned my head and looked at Edward. He was there with me forever. I say forever because I looked at my ring finger and looked at my beautiful diamond ring. Yes, Edward proposed and I surprised us both by saying yes. Of course we are not getting married right now, but we do plan on getting married after college, when we get jobs. In away its more like a promise ring, but Edward rather call it a engagement ring, so he can call me 'his' fiancée. I don't mind, I happy to think that I'm his and he's mine.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I looked up to see we were at a stop light and Edward was staring at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than okay."

"Really, and why is that?"

"Cause I have you."

"Well, I feel the same why love." He then leaned over and kiss me. One of many kiss to come in my lifetime with Edward Cullen.

THE END

**The end has come sadly. I know they had sex and some of you would have liked a lemon, but I felt that I didn't want to change my rating on my story for one lemon, but maybe in the future I might do and outtake on it. Also who saw them getting engaged because I didn't and I'm writing this story. I was just typing away and was like "they're going to be together forever? Hmm what can make that more realistic ..BEING ENGAGED!" I don't know but I like it. Anyway, I feel happy with the way this story wrapped up. Also I happy I didn't quite on it. I do plan on writing more stories, but that will be more around holidays and also to all the fans that hated waiting for chapter on this story, I have learned that I will always have one or more chapter already typed before updating so I can update more often. I am happy to say I have learned a lot after writing my first fan fiction and I like to thank every reader I have ever had. So this is my last good bye to all my Twilight College readers. Bye and rock out, peace!**

**P.s don't forget to review**


	17. New STORY!

**Hey everyone, been a long time since I've written to you guys. Um, so I'm not making an epilogue for this story, but I do want to announce that I have a new story, called The Experiment 1134. This story is going to be a lot better than this story, I have written up to four updates and working on the 5th one, so no more two month or three month updates. Plus I have an editor! Yay! So check it out and let me know if you like it!**


End file.
